


When the Bough Breaks

by DesertFeather



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A lot of Flashbacks, A lot of Hurt, Atem's perspective, Character Death, Discussion of Abortion, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Heartbreak, Husbands, I Really Want Feedback, I know it's weird but I can't help it, M/M, Maybe a happy ending?, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Pregnancy, Puzzleshipping, Sad, Sorry Not Sorry, Undesirable Topics, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness, Who Knows?, a lot of fluff, wallowing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertFeather/pseuds/DesertFeather
Summary: Atem struggles through his day as he remembers what his and Yugi's life used to be like. At one point their life together was perfect... Until the very unexpected happened.Follow Atem through his day as he tries using the past to find clues as to where things went wrong.Yaoi, Blindshipping, Puzzleshipping, YugiXAtem, controversial topics, and the strange (but lovely) weirdness that comes along with mpreg.(I promise it's better then it sounds...)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So hello everyone. I know this story is going to be strange but it is fictional and I can make anything happen in fiction!
> 
> I've honestly been sitting on this story for a while now. The whole plot came to me in like a single night after I read an amazing fanfic that was about mpreg. I hope I can sorta do justice with this weird plot. 
> 
> I know a lot of people out there don't like this extremely out there and outrageous idea of mpreg but I think it's kinda cute and these boys are going to show you that. Normally I'm even usually a stickler for things being reasonable and realistic in a story but not this time. This time I'm bending the rules a little.
> 
>  
> 
> Also I know I should be focusing on my other story, "Picking up the Pieces", but I can't get this story off my mind long enough to really focus on it. I'm not going to abandon my other story but I am going to do both. Like I said, I have the entire plot and most of the chapters written, I just really want to get some feedback on what I'm writing.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or it's characters. If you are upset about any of the controversial topics mentioned in this story please take it up with me privately. I will not respond to comments left with hurtful accusation.

It’s another day… Another day of not knowing how things went wrong. Another day of wondering the same thing: Why did it have to happen like this?

Early morning light was seeping into the dark room from behind the shades, disturbing Atem with its rays. It lands in his closed eyes as he tries so hard to stay asleep. Sleep never comes easy anymore, not since his life fell to pieces. He wants to ignore reality more than anything else, but he’ll just end up wallowing as he feeds the black hole growing in his heart.

He has to get up. He has to at least try to hang onto some shred of normalcy otherwise he knows he’ll go insane.

Tired, mauve eyes blink open with a decent amount mental encouraging. His tanned hands rub the sleep away and his vision slowly focuses on the white ceiling above him. The deafening silence of the small apartment that rings in his ears kills him. The entire apartment is empty, just as it’s been for weeks now.

Very slowly he takes a hand and runs it over the empty space beside him in the large bed, his slim fingers reaching out for what he already knows isn’t there. The cotton fabric is smooth and cold under his touch from being unoccupied the night before… and almost 2 months before that.  

As his hand rests on the vacant bed, the other runs through his thick hair that has knotted from his nightly bedtime tossing. He hasn’t been able to sleep peacefully since he was forced to occupy this bed alone.

His head falls limply to the side, his eyes wishing to steal a glance of the sleeping form of his husband.

His husband, his partner, his soulmate… His everything.

Instead he is met with emptiness. The pillow is unused and stone cold. He lets out a long breath and closes his eyes, wondering if he should stay in bed for the rest of the day.

Every morning it’s more of the same. He wakes up and tries in vain to endure the pain, trying to maintain a normal day. Atem hoped the pain would end soon but it only grows more every day he has to spend without his other half by his side.

He misses him more than anything.

He shifts onto his side, now facing the empty space.

Atem brings the unused pillow close to him, hugging it close to his body so the cold fabric brushes the bare skin of his chest, wishing it was Yugi. He buries his face in the cushion and inhales the barely noticeable hints of his husband that fade more each day he isn’t here. Even after weeks it still holds the smell of his love’s favorite shampoo, the scent of his skin… Or possibly it was his mind wishing for it?

“Yugi…” He whispers into the fabric, the heat of his breath warming it and then leaving it cool again.

He can’t understand how things ended up like this. Everything was going so well… They were happy, they were comfortable… But nothing could have prepared them for the curve ball life had thrown at them.

The memories flow freely through his mind, as he’s unable to hold them off anymore and the pain is still as raw as it was in the beginning.

He forces his eyes shut as he rests his cheek against the pillow. A memory flashes behind his eyelids, back to where the hard times started.

 

* * *

 

 

_Atem was rummaging around the kitchen, searching the cabinets for something that Yugi would finally eat. Ever since they found out the… surprising news, Yugi refused to eat almost anything and even when he did, he often found himself in the bathroom as his body rejected the food._

_He settled on some plain crackers, hoping they would be gentle enough on his stomach. After filling a glass with cool water, Atem made his way through the living room and up the stairs to the bedroom of the apartment they shared._

_They used to live in Yugi’s childhood bedroom, sharing the room from the day Atem’s body was renewed by the Gods and sent back to live his life with Yugi so they could have the relationship they both craved. It had been a gift from the Gods themselves for all the selfless _deeds the two had done. Yugi had been so happy that day...__

_Their relationship only blossomed from there seeing as now they could actually focus on themselves and the bond they created with each other._

_It wasn’t long after Yugi finished high school the two decided it was only natural that they got married, solidifying the bond of their relationship. There was really no point in waiting, not when you loved someone_ that _much._

_Afterward they searched and moved into their own apartment. Yugi’s grandfather paid them generously for their work in the shop (most of the customers coming there anyway because of the famous dueling couple), allowing them to get a decent two bedroom apartment only three blocks away. Everything had gone so smoothly._

_They had plans and dreams for everything they were going to do together._

_That was two years ago._

_Atem stopped in the doorway of their bedroom. The light was off and the curtains were closed; only allowing slivers of light to seep in from behind them._

_He could see Yugi lying on the bed. His head was resting on his pillow and his back was facing Atem._

_Atem’s heart ached thinking of the struggles his husband had been forced to face in the last few months._

_First his grandfather had fallen ill unexpectedly. The disease came on quickly and despite the aggressive treatment, he’d passed only four months later. Yugi had been there to take care of the older man at every moment, just as he did for Yugi as a child._

_When the older man could no longer hold on, he passed with Yugi faithfully by his side. Atem held on to him as they both mourned for weeks after. Yugi’s body trembled as he was unable to handle the amount of grief he felt for the man that raised him._

_Despite the pain it had caused him to see his Grandfather-in-law pass, Atem had remained strong for Yugi’s sake. He needed to be his rock. It took weeks for Yugi to work through his grief and Atem was there at every step. The pain gripped at his husband so tightly he wondered if he’d ever see his husband smile or see the light in his beautiful, kind eyes return._

_The days turned into weeks but slowly he could see his Yugi coming back to him. Yugi began to smile and open up to him again. He started spending time with his friends and he even started helping Atem in the game shop they had inherited from the older man, which up until then he’d been taking care of on his own. Yugi hadn’t been ready to return there but Atem knew he couldn’t let it rot away._

_Atem had been so relieved to see things brightening up for Yugi… That is until Yugi started getting sick nearly a month later. Every day he woke feeling miserable and it only worsened each day._

_It started out as a feeling of complete lousiness but he calmed Atem’s fears by saying the stress was just catching up with him. But when Atem noticed that Yugi started throwing up each morning and throughout the day he knew it was more than just stress. He cared for Yugi, hoping whatever stomach bug was ailing his husband would pass but after a week of no reprieve, he decided it was time to visit the doctor._

_They went to see the family doctor, who ran some blood tests, gave Yugi something to control the nausea (which didn’t help), and sent them on their way._

_The doctor had been sure it was just a virus and that everything was going to come back okay but only two days later they found themselves in another doctor’s office. Fear for his husbands’ health clenched tightly to his heart._

_The doctor had said that something was ‘off’ about Yugi’s blood work and he insisted they meet him at the office of a close doctor-friend of his for further testing._

_Atem prepared himself for the worst… But nothing could’ve prepared him for the truth of the situation._

_“Partner?” Atem called softly, not wanting to wake him up if he’d finally found sleep. At night he could hear his husband toss and turn all night, even while he slept. This last week had been so rough on the young man. After finding out exactly why he’d been so sick lately he was thrown into a state of depression. Yugi refused to talk, leave the bedroom, and only ate the bare minimum since._

_Ever since that day Yugi had locked himself locked away._

_Very slowly Yugi’s face peaked over his shoulder and that was the most acknowledgment he’d gotten from his husband all week. It lasted only a moment thought, before he brought his head forward; resting it against the pillow in its former spot._

_Atem walked into the room and around the bed to Yugi’s side. He placed the open sleeve of crackers down alongside the glass of water on the bedside table._

_He looked down at Yugi, heartbroken at the sight before him. He wore a black t-shirt and gray sweatpants, wrinkled from days without being changed. His tri-colored hair was in disarray, his face hauntingly neutral, and his lilac eyes empty of all emotion. His skin looked even paler than usual._

_Yugi kept his eyes down and always focused on anything but Atem._

_Atem sat down on the edge of the bed, right next to the smaller man’s legs. He made sure to leave a few inches between them so they didn’t touch. Yugi always rejected his touch now._

_“I brought you some crackers and water,” Atem said, voice as gentle as he could make it. He was answered with silence again. He knew he had to get through to Yugi somehow. He couldn’t just let him waste away like this. Very lightly he encouraged, “Please? You can’t just go without eating or drinking.”_

_“And why not? I’m just going to throw it up anyway.” His voice sounded strained, probably from the crying Atem knew he’d been doing when he’d leave the room. In the beginning Atem would try to comfort Yugi but he would only push him farther away. It killed him knowing he could do nothing to console him._

_“You have to at least try…” Atem instinctively rested his hand on Yugi’s leg which turned out to be a huge mistake._

_Yugi reached over and coldly took hold of his wrist, lifted it off, and moved it away from him before letting it fall back onto Atem’s lap._

_Atem pressed his lips together, trying to find the words that could help the situation. He searched his brain for something encouraging but all that he could come up with was, “I know it looks bad now but it’ll get better.”_

_“Get_ better _?” Yugi said is disbelief. He turned his head and propped himself up on an elbow to face Atem. His face twisted with irritation as he lashed out. “How is it supposed to get better? I’m_ preg-nant _,” He spat venomously. He waved his free hand in the air and shouted, “This shouldn’t even be possible! Men shouldn’t be able to get pregnant!”_

_“I know but-“_

_But Yugi didn’t stop there. His voice only increased in volume as he continued his tirade._

_“I’m nauseous all the time and I can barely keep anything down. I already feel like crap and it’s only going to get worse over the next 9 months! And then once this gets into the news I’m not even going to be able to leave my own house! I’m going to be the laughing stock of the entire world and no one’s going to leave me alone,” Yugi paused to take a deep breath. “So don’t you dare tell me things are going to get better!”_

_Guilt clenched at Atem’s chest. “I don’t want you to have to go through any of that.” This much was true. This was the last thing he wanted his husband to go through. Yugi just wanted a simple life and this was anything but simple._

_“Yeah, well…” Yugi paused but whatever he was about to say never came out of his mouth. He watched as Yugi turned his head away and lay back onto the bed. “Just… Leave me alone.”_

_Atem swallowed past the knot in his throat. He knew that somehow this was his doing. All the shadow magic and supernatural accounts the two were forced through on his behalf had to be the reason behind this. That was the only ‘reasonable’ explanation he could come up with._

_Yugi had to suffer because of him on so many accounts during his teenage years and now, even as an adult, he was still suffering._

_Atem had been the reason they’d almost died on multiple occasions but Yugi never once blamed him. He always said they were in it together and whatever happened they could find a solution._

_So why couldn’t they work together now to find a solution to this mess?_

_There was one solution… One the doctors had explained… but even just the thought of it brought bile up into Atem’s throat._

_Atem sat quietly for another moment wondering if he should bring up this option. The two hadn’t had the chance to talk about any of the options the doctors had given to them but they needed to. If Yugi didn’t want to go through this, he should be allowed to stop it._

_One glance back to Yugi was all he needed to give him the unwanted strength to suggest this possibility. It was the last thing he wanted but if it would help Yugi…_

_Atem balled his fists in his lap before saying, “We do have options.”_

_Yugi looked at him from the corner of his eye. “Options?”_

_Atem nodded once. “When we spoke with the doctors, they said we had options. They… They said we didn’t have to go through with this if we didn’t want to.”_

_This got Yugi’s full attention. He sat up fully now, crossing his legs as he rested his back against the headboard._

_Yugi gulped and whispered, “You mean… Abortion?” Atem saw the way his face twitched with unease even saying the word._

_He nodded. Atem’s mouth set into a thin line, trying not to give away his true feelings on the matter. He needed to remain neutral for Yugi’s sake. If he let his true feelings on the matter out it could skew Yugi’s decision._

_Yugi eyes clouded over in thought. He lowered his head and played with his hands anxiously. His voice seemed so distant when he spoke again._

_“Is… Is that what you really want? To get rid of it?”_

_And ‘it’ being the baby. This was the first time Yugi even acknowledged the baby. He always focused his attention to the fact that he was going to go through the torture of pregnancy and the attention it was going to bring to him. But he also never showed any excitement over the baby either. Perhaps he just blamed all the problems on the little unwanted tenant residing within him._

_Yes… Atem knew this would be Yugi’s only option if he wanted to avoid the unwanted stigma and ridicule._

_“I want you to be happy again,” Atem forced a small smile before explaining, “You’ve been depressed ever since we found out and I’m afraid if we go through with this it’ll only get worse. I only want what’s best for you.”_

_‘_ But I also want the baby… _’ Atem thought to himself. But it didn’t matter what he wanted. He needed to be supportive of what Yugi wanted to do. This wasn’t his body or reputation on the line._

 _A thought occurred to him just then, ‘_ But it’s your baby too,’ _but Atem pushed that thought away before it had time to develop further. He couldn’t think about that right now._

_Yugi was silent for a long time but Atem let him have it. He was thankful at least that Yugi was talking to him even if this wasn’t the conversation he wanted to have. When he did finally speak again his next words surprised Atem._

_Without looking up he asked, “But what about you?”_

_Everything in his heart was telling him to be honest about this with Yugi but his head was screaming at him to shut up._

_“It’s your body. Whatever you're decision is I will fully support you. If you don’t want to go through with this then you shouldn’t have to.”_

_They sat for a few more minutes in silence. Atem could see how torn Yugi was with the decision as his eyes darted back and forth as if searching for an answer on the fabric of the comforter below him._

_“You don’t have to decide now,” Atem said. “We have a little time before a decision has to be made. Just think about it, okay?”_

_Yugi nodded slowly, keeping his head down._

_Atem stood and took a cracker from the bedside table. He gently untangled Yugi’s hands, took one, and placed the cracker in it._

_“Please eat something.”_

_Yugi accepted it, staring at it numbly._

_Atem turned and made his way back to the door. He paused in the doorway and rested a hand on the frame for support. He glanced back at Yugi sadly._

_Yugi was staring down at the fabric in front of him dejectedly, idly nibbling on the cracker while his other hand rested on his stomach._

_It was that simple gesture that broke Atem. His eyes blurred with unshed grief as he watched Yugi. That was the most affection Yugi had shown for their unborn child since they found out the news._

_____

 

_Atem retreated to the living room after his talk with Yugi. A high stack of papers sat on the coffee table in the living room and it was calling his name. It’d been a struggle to take over the responsibility of the shop since Solomon’s passing._

_It was a learning curve trying to figure out all that really needed to be done and there was still more he needed to learn._

_Budgets, inventory, vendors, taxes, and so much more… and he was drowning in it all._

_He sat on the couch and picked up the clipboard that held the latest form he was trying to make sense of. Yugi knew this stuff better than he did, having watched his grandfather do it since he was young, but he couldn’t ask him for help… Not with the current situation._

_Atem sighed as he finished one vendor request form, only to start on another, almost identical to the previous. At least this was keeping him busy instead of agonizing over the life changing decision hanging over their household._

_Hours went by and every so often Atem would steal a glance toward the staircase, wondering what way Yugi was leaning with his decision._

_Night had fallen and the table lamp beside him was the only source of light in the room. Atem still wasn’t anywhere near done with the paperwork when he glanced up again and startled at the sight._

_He didn’t hear him, but Yugi had come downstairs and was standing at the bottom of the stairs._

_He shifted nervously in his spot as Atem stared at him. He looked so anxious that Atem was sure he would turn and flee at the slightest movement._

_“Yugi,” Atem spoke softly. He wanted to ask his he was okay but he knew how stupid that would sound. Of course he wasn’t okay, not with what was happening._

_To Atem’s surprise, Yugi quickly entered the room, dashing to Atem so fast that he barely had the chance to deposit the papers next to him before Yugi was crawling into his lap. His knees rested on either side of Atem’s legs and his arms wrapped around Atem’s chest tightly. Yugi buried his face in the crook of Atem’s neck._

_Atem returned the embrace, holding Yugi snuggly in his arms and resting his cheek on the top on Yugi’s head. He could feel Yugi’s frame tremble slightly in his arms. Atem ran his hands soothingly up and down Yugi’s back, trying to calm him._

_His heart clenched as held on to him tightly but he was thankful that Yugi was finally showing signs of letting him back in. With all that was going on at least they could be there to comfort each other._

_They sat there as Atem tried to calm Yugi. He wasn’t sure how long it took but eventually Yugi’s body calmed and he relaxed, just barely, in Atem hold._

_Suddenly Yugi said something but it was said right into the bare skin of his neck, muffling the words so much he couldn’t make out the sound._

_Atem nudged his head with his cheek and said, “I didn’t catch that.”_

_Yugi moved his face away and instead rested his cheek on Atem’s shoulder. He looked up to Atem and said, “I think I’ve made a decision.”_

_“…Oh?” The air left Atem’s lungs with that one word and he felt like he couldn’t breathe._

_Yugi leaned back in Atem’s lap so they could face each other, his hands falling to rest open-palmed on Atem’s chest and Atem lowered his hands so they rested on his hips._

_“Before I tell you I have a question but I want you to be completely honest with me.” Yugi looked him in the eyes and Atem noticed how red, puffy his eyes were._

_Atem tilted his head to the side in confusion. “I’m always honest with you.”_

_“I know but I want a straightforward answer.” Yugi’s fingers began to play with a button on Atem’s shirt. “None of this ‘I just want what’s best for you’ stuff. I want a_ real _answer.”_

_Atem nodded, giving him a weak smile. “Fair enough. I promise nothing but the truth.”_

_Yugi took a deep breath before asking, “Do you want the baby?”_

_Atem’s smile widened a fraction. Maybe this wasn’t going to be as bad as he thought. “Yes.”_

_Yugi scrunched up his eyes. “Really?”_

_“Yes, I really do.”_

_Yugi’s expression changed to concerned confusion. “Then why didn’t you say that before?”_

_One of Atem’s hands came up push a strand of unruly blond hair behind Yugi’s ear before resting it against his cheek. “Because I could see how upset you were. I didn’t want to make you feel pressured into going through this just for me.”_

_Yugi leaned into Atem’s touch and closed his eyes in a look of pain. “I thought that maybe since you brought up the abortion thing that maybe you didn’t want the baby…”_

_“I only brought that up because it was an option. I just want you to be happy again.”_

_Yugi’s eyes snapped open and he rushed out, “Killing it wouldn’t make me happy. I don’t want that.”_

_Atem gave him a full smile now. “I’m glad to hear that.”_

_Yugi’s lips twitched up into a small smile and he leaned forward to hug Atem again. They relaxed into each other’s hold._

_“So I guess this means we’re going to be parents.” He’d said it lightly, his heart fluttering with joy at the thought of starting a family with the love of his life but then Yugi stiffened in his arms. “What’s wrong?”_

_“I’m scared…” Yugi’s hold on Atem tightened and his voice was a little shaky. “This whole thing… Having to go through something like this… I have no idea what’s going to happen…”_

_“I know it’s scary. I’d be lying if I told you I wasn’t a little scared myself but I’ll be with you at every step. The doctors said they would give us information on what to do, and there are books out there that we can read.”_

_“Nothing about men though. The doctors even said they aren’t sure how this is exactly going to go without more tests.”_

_“They said it wouldn’t be anything invasive though.”_

_“I don’t want to be poked and prodded at like a science fair project,” Yugi hid his face in Atem’s shoulder. “I feel like such a freak.”_

_Atem released Yugi from their hug and pulled him back by the shoulders so he could look at him face to face. His stern expression met Yugi’s surprised._

_“Yugi, listen to me. You are not a freak, not even close. Yes, this isn’t conventional but that doesn’t mean it’s a bad thing.”_

_“But-“_

_“No buts. This is a good thing, I promise.” He softened his hold and his expression in kind. “Don’t you see what a miracle this is? Do you know how lucky we are to be given this chance at having our own children?”_

_He didn’t say it but he was thinking, ‘a child made out of our love for each other, one that will share a part of each of us’._

_Yugi tilted his head to the side in thought. He slowly nodded his head. “I guess you’re right. I just wish I was lucky enough so that you were the one that got pregnant.”_

_Atem gave him a small chuckle and added, “And if I could I would take this burden away from you.”_

_Yugi smiled and tucked himself back into the secure hold of Atem’s arms. “I know you would.”_

_Atem nuzzled into Yugi’s hair. “I love you, Yugi. And I refuse to let you go through this alone. We’ll talk to the doctors, set up ground rules with them so you don’t have to go through anything unnecessary. I won’t let them take advantage of you.”_

_Yugi’s grip around his chest tightened. “How did I get so lucky to have someone as amazing as you?”_

_“I think the same thing every time I wake up with you by my side.” The sound of Yugi’s giggle was like music to Atem’s ears. “Are you feeling a little better about it now?”_

_“A little…” There was still a hint of uncertainty in his voice._

_“Is there something else you wanted to talk about?” Yugi shrugged. “If there is something else on your mind we should talk about it.”_

_Yugi peeked up to look at Atem. “I’m sorry for pushing you away.”_

_“I appreciate the apology but it’s really okay. That news was a big shock and you needed time to process everything.”_

_Yugi lowered his voice and Atem only just barely heard him say, “I was afraid you’d leave me…”_

_Atem lifted his head in shock from Yugi’s confession. He craned his neck so he could look at Yugi’s serious expression. “Leave you? Because of a baby? Yugi, that’s usually what normal married couples do. They have children.”_

_“That’s… That’s true…” After a beat Yugi glanced up to Atem and was a little shy when he asked, “Do you have the picture from the ultrasound?”_

_Atem thought for a moment. He’d been the one to take the tiny picture the doctor offered to him after Yugi rejected it. Atem had glanced at it every so often during the week and he was sure it was hidden among the papers around him._

_“I think it’s around here somewhere,” Yugi sat back on Atem’s lap again while Atem sifted through the paperwork that had piled up on the cushion next to them until he came across the small, square black and white photo. “Ah, here it is.”_

_He handed it off to Yugi and watched him regard it with curiosity. In truth Atem couldn’t make out anything in the picture except a bunch of squiggly black and white waves. The doctor tried pointing out the baby to them but Atem hadn’t been able to tell what the doctor was talking about. He didn’t see anything._

_But then the doctor had turned on the sound to that strange machine and the world seemed to slow down around him. He could hear the fast beat of the baby’s heart, showing that there was indeed a new life in this world. He remembered the pure, awe he felt in that moment but it'd been shattered when he looked to Yugi, staring at the screen in disgust._

_Now, that amazement was returning to him as he watching Yugi regarding the image for a second time._

_“So tiny…” He whispered to the picture and brought his other hand up to touch it with the tips of his finger._

_Atem furrowed his brow. What was in that picture that Yugi saw that he didn’t?_

_“I still don’t see it,” Atem confessed._

_“There,” Yugi turned the picture toward Atem and pointed to a spot in the middle. “That little blob right there.”_

_Atem steadied Yugi’s hand that held the picture with one of his own and narrowed his eyes as he focused in on what he was pointing to. Finally he settled on what Yugi was talking about, a darker spot among the wavering black hues._

_“Oh,” He sounded a little breathless. “I… I see it now.” He smirked and glanced to Yugi. “But really? You couldn’t think of anything nicer to call it other than a ‘blob’?”_

_“Our_ baby _,” Yugi emphasized for Atem’s sake before smiling so brightly it nearly blinded Atem. “_ Our _baby.”_

_He then looked down and placed a hand over his stomach._

_Atem was nearly overjoyed at the sight of Yugi in his lap. He was so unbelievably happy that Yugi was looking at this positively now. He rested his hands on Yugi’s slim waist and ran his thumbs gently across the sides of his stomach. He leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together._

_“Our little blob,” he echoed fondly._

 

* * *

Atem lets out a choked sound as he escapes the hold out of this aching memory.

Everything had been looking so positive that day.

The two had made it through yet another struggle and they came out of it closer than ever.

He opens his eyes and blinks away the water that formed from the memory. He isn’t sure why he tortures himself like this.

Perhaps it’s to figure out where it all went downhill for them. Maybe he’s trying to find some clue of what he could’ve done differently to have caused a different outcome.

He places the pillow back where it belongs and sits up in bed. Tossing the covers aside, he swings his legs over the side of the bed.

He holds his head in his hands and tugs at the messy locks in frustration.

Today was going to be a rough day, he could already tell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It was my responsibility to protect them and I failed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 coming to you because its written and I can't keep anything to myself. I need to post these as soon as they are finished....
> 
> I got some really awesome feedback from my first chapter so I hope this one it just as good!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.

Somehow Atem scrounges up enough will power to force himself out of bed to face the day.

Glancing over at the alarm clock on his bedside table, he realizes he’s awake over an hour before he actually needs to be, but he can’t stand the thought of lying in that bed alone another moment longer.

He stands and makes his way into the adjoining bathroom to begin his morning routine. Once there, he turns on the shower and waits for the water the heat up.

When he turns he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror and the hideous appearance reflects what he’s feeling on the inside. His hair's in disarray, the circles under his eyes show his lack of sleep over weeks, and he looks thinner than ever before from having no appetite for months.

The room begins to fill with steam and Atem pulls his gaze away from the broken soul staring at him in the mirror. He climbs into the shower and lets the burning water run over the skin on his chest. He welcomes the heat, the water flushing his skin pink even past the coppery skin tone but no matter how hot the water is his insides remains icy cold.

He turns and lets the steady stream of water cascade over his head, wetting his hair as it to sticks to the sides of his head. His golden bangs cling to his face and he closes his eyes, wishing the water would rinse away the aching feeling within him.

Atem stands like that for a long time, but no matter how long he accepts the beating of the jets above him, he feels nothing past the throbbing he feels in his heart.

The water begins to cool from the amount of time he’s been in the shower and a defeated sigh slips from his lips. He quickly finishes cleaning himself and shuts off the water. He grabs a towel and wraps it around his waist before stepping out of the shower.

He glances at the mirror as he passes by it, glad it’s fogged over with steam so he doesn’t have to make eye contact with that haunting creature again.

Atem pads back out into the bedroom and is met with a rush of cool air, causing his skin to prickle over with goosebumps. He shivers slightly and rubs both upper arms an attempt to smooth them over.

His tired eyes shift over the empty room taking in the hints of depression. Pictures of him and his other half line the dressers only now the frames are lying face down. He just can’t stand the sight of the happy memories anymore. They only bring the sting of more pain now.

Out if habit, Atem walks over to the bed and begins smoothing out the wrinkled sheets. It’s always been a morning routine to make the bed with his husband standing on the other side of it. They would each grab a corner of the blankets and tidy it up together.

Now there was no need for help since only one side of the bed was untidy and used.

Making quick work of the bed, Atem turns to the closet and opens the double doors. Clothes in different sizes are hung here, but only one set has been used lately.

On the left hangs the largest clothes and those are the ones that he wears. Next to those hang Yugi’s clothes, most of which haven’t been used in about 6 months now. On the far right is another set of clothes, purchased for a specific reason. These were the clothes Yugi wore when he no longer fit into his skin tight jeans, shirts, and sleeveless tanks.

Without thinking, Atem’s hand reaches out and plucks a t-shirt out from the section on the right. His fingers gently run over the soft cotton material and a weak smile pulls at his lips as he remembers the day Yugi was forced to change his wardrobe. He hadn’t taken it very well.

Atem remembers how the day started, seemingly routine, but it had taken a quick turn.

 

* * *

 

_Atem was fixing up a warm breakfast for him and Yugi while Yugi was upstairs getting ready for the day. It was a Monday morning and the two had the day off from tending to the game shop and Atem had only one goal for the day. He was determined to spend some quality time with his husband._

_It’d been about a month now since they found out the surprising news of their growing family and even though Yugi was looking at it positively now, the media had different views. When word got out about Yugi’s condition, the news blew up around them and it only put more strain on the smaller man._

_Some articles said it was a miracle, some said it was against nature, and some only wrote about how it was all a fraud, a plot to get more attention. If only the latter one was true…_

_On the plus side of things, all of Yugi’s friends were accepting of the news. Though they were shocked at first, they quickly accepted the truth and vowed to stand by him through thick and thin. Their support for the both of them had helped tremendously over the passing weeks._

_At one point Atem and Yugi couldn’t even leave their own apartment because of how many reporters were camped out outside the building._

_They had feared they would have to close down the game shop, their only source of income, until the media frenzy died down but Joey, Tristan, and Bakura stepped up. The three set up a schedule to take turns opening and closing the shop until the two were finally able to leave their apartment again after a very long three weeks._

_The couple was thankful their friends were able to sacrifice their time because the news even helped the shops business. Apparently people would do anything to get a piece of product from the famous pregnant duelist and the profits from the shop increased because of it._

_Atem and Yugi insisted they be paid for their time but the trio denied any attempt at payment. They assured them they wanted to help only out of friendship and that they weren’t going to take a penny from their honorary future nephew or niece._

_Téa also stepped up, bringing the couple meals and food when they were unable to escape. She would fight her way through the crowds outside the apartment and even took it upon herself to find different recipes that included foods that were good for a growing baby._

_When she began cooking for them in the couple’s kitchen they insisted they were capable of at least cooking for themselves to which she replied with a wink,_ “I know but I need to make sure that baby comes out cute and chubby.”

_In the beginning, Yugi still had a problem keeping most of his food down. Whoever came up with the term ‘morning sickness’ could not have been more wrong._

_Yugi’s nausea usually lasted all day, causing the poor man to spend most of his free time leaning against the toilet instead of resting._

_Téa miraculously found a remedy for this problem after a quick chat with her mother. The next day she approached Yugi with a tall glass of a grayish-green, thick liquid and basically had to force it down his throat. Although Yugi said it tasted vile, it did relieve his nausea and he was able to eat his first full meal in weeks._

_When asked what was in it, Téa replied that it was best if it remained a mystery._

_Neither had disagreed._

_So now Yugi was in the middle of his third month and everything seemed to be calming down again. Yugi was eating again, the media almost completely gave up on getting a story (aside from photographers catching photo’s every once and a while), and the two had finally been able to resume their jobs at their game shop again._

_Things were starting to look up again._

_Atem had finally finished setting the table for breakfast and waiting patiently for Yugi to join him before starting._

_A few minutes passed and Atem started getting curious over what was taking Yugi so long. There was complete silence upstairs, no running water or footsteps could be heard so he decided to check on Yugi._

_He paused in the doorway of their bedroom, gawking at the sight he was met with._

_Clothes were scattered haphazardly throughout the room. Pants and shirts lay wrinkling on the floor and on the bed and on any other available surface. The dresser draws were half open and clothes were hanging out of them._

_His eyes landed on Yugi, lying in the center of the bed. He had one arm resting at his side and the other was thrown over his eyes. He was only wearing a pair of blue boxers and a tight, black t-shirt that showed off the curve of Yugi’s newly bloated stomach._

_The two had quickly realized that because of Yugi’s slim and petite frame, he was going to show off a baby bump fairly quickly, and this was the proof. The cotton shirt stretched tightly over his distended stomach as it moved up and down with Yugi’s steady breathing._

_“Partner?” Atem took a hesitant step into the room. “Is everything okay in here?”_

_“No.” Yugi grumbled from behind his arm._

_Fair enough. He wasn’t really expecting a different answer anyway._

_Atem took another step and began collecting pieces of clothing. “Why does it look like our closet exploded?” He asked._

_“I was trying to find something that would fit…”_

_“None of them fit?” Atem looked up at Yugi and then back to the clothes in his arms and still all over the room. This must have been his entire wardrobe…_

_“No,” Yugi said and without uncovering his eyes, he used the arm that was on the bed to point to his midsection. “Apparently my stomach grew because I can’t close the button on any of my jeans or pants and most of my shirts are too tight and uncomfortable to keep on!”_

_Atem placed the clothes down on the bed and sat down next to Yugi. “But that’s a good thing, isn’t it? It means the baby is growing.”_

_“UGH,” Yugi exclaimed and removed his arm from his face only to let it fall dramatically next to him. His voice was softer when he spoke next but it was laced with defeat. “I knew I was going to get bigger but it still sucks.”_

_Atem scrunched up his face in thought before coming up with the only reasonable idea. He walked over to the dresser and tugged on an already half open drawer. He pulled out a pair of tattered gray sweatpants he knew Yugi normally saved for lounging around the house. He walked back to the bed and held them out to the smaller man._

_“Here, put these on and after breakfast we’ll go to the store to get you some new clothes.”_

_Yugi glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and wrinkled his nose with displeasure at the thought._

_“Do I have to?”_

_“Yes, unless you want to walk around naked for the 6 months. As much as I would enjoy that, I don’t think you would appreciate any more news coverage.”_

_Yugi shot him a glare and snatched the pants out of Atem’s hand._

_\---_

_After breakfast they set out to the nearest department store in Domino Plaza. Normally the two would opt to walk since the early spring weather was nice this time of year and they enjoyed the fresh air, but lately that wasn’t an option. People would stop and whisper as they walked past and Yugi hated the attention. To keep his husbands stress levels down, Atem knew it was a better idea just to take a cab._

_They browsed the store and Yugi’s frustration grew every time he exited the dressing room after another failed attempt at finding clothes that fit properly. Shirts were easier but pants turned out to be a little trickier._

_“Still can’t find any pants?” Atem asked as Yugi exited the dressing room and emptied another pile of pants into a bin of rejects._

_“No,” Yugi said and crossed his arms, making the fabric on his stomach ride up, showing off a thin strip of the pale skin on his stomach. “Every time I find a pair that fits my stomach, they are too baggy for my legs. And I’m only going to get bigger too.” Yugi threw his head back and groaned. “This is impossible.”_

_Atem walked up to Yugi placed a hand on his shoulder. He gently rubbed, feeling the tension slowing release before he suggested an idea he knew his husband wasn’t going to like._

_“You know… We could always check the clothes over there…” Atem pointed to another section in the store._

_Yugi’s gazed followed to where he was pointing then snapped his head back to Atem with narrowed his eyes. “Absolutely not. I refuse to go shopping in the maternity section. People already stare at me. I don’t need to give them more reasons.”_

_“But that stuff is made for someone that’s pregnant,” Atem reasoned._

_Yugi shrugged away Atem’s had and scoffed, “And_ women _.”_

_“But-“_

_“No,” Yugi said sternly before turning and walking over to another set of racks lined with clothing._

_Atem watched him go and frowned at how forlorn he looked. He decided there was nothing else to do but continue looking._

_He started sorting through his own rack that was a decent distance from Yugi. He stopped and looked up when he realized someone was approaching Yugi._

_It was a woman, only an inch or so taller than Yugi but still shorter then himself. She had a small frame and light brown hair tipped a silvery white color that was tied into a high ponytail. A few bangs fell into her slim face. She was smiling and she looked kind enough but Atem still narrowed his eyes, ready to intervene at the at the slightest hint of Yugi in distress._

_As she drew closer Atem realized she was holding a small child on her hip. He looked about 6, maybe 7 months old? He assumed it was a boy by the bright blue shirt he has on. The boy had a round face and the same brown hair as his mother, minus the white tips._

_The woman seemed harmless enough but Atem still inched closer to them, ready to pounce if she turned out to be a wolf in sheep’s clothing._

_“I couldn’t help overhear, but you’re Yugi Motou right?” Her voice was kind and gentle but it still startled Yugi, causing him to jump a little._

_He turned around to face the woman and tensely nodded his head._

_The woman beamed at him. “I wanted to say congratulations. All babies are miracles but yours is in particular. You are truly blessed.”_

_“Oh… Well thanks…” Yugi gave her a small smile as he shifted nervously. He was probably feeling unsure about the stranger just like Atem was._

_“My name is Sami and this little cutie is Wyatt.” She introduced herself and bounced the baby from one hip to the other._

_“It’s nice to meet you.” Yugi smiled a little bigger and it seemed like he was relaxing. Maybe this woman had the best intentions after all._

_“So you’re having a hard time finding comfortable clothes?”_

_“Yeah,” Yugi nodded and looked down toward his abdomen. “I knew I was going to get bigger but I was hoping I still had more time.”_

_The woman named Sami tilted her head in thought. “I remember when my clothes stopped fitting. It’s the worst. But maternity clothes are some of the most comfortable I’ve ever worn.”_

_Yugi crossed his arms again. “I refuse to go over there. I already attract enough attention as it is.”_

_“Hmm…” The woman looked from Yugi, to the maternity section, and then back to Yugi. She perked up and said. “I have an idea. Would you mind holding my son?”_

_“Uhm…” But before Yugi could object, the woman passed him the small child which he held onto stiffly. She turned on her heel and marched off._

_Atem smiled at the sight of Yugi with the baby in his arms and even more so since the baby was happy and not fussing. The baby looked up to Yugi curiously and he gave him an uneasy smile. The baby returned it with a wide grin and a round of giggles, and then placed a tiny hand on Yugi’s cheek._

_Atem could visibly see Yugi relax with the small, innocent gesture. He knew this was good for Yugi. Yugi'd said before he wasn’t sure how to act around babies but this short encounter proved that Yugi had nothing to worry about._

_Yugi bounced him gently on his hip which got another round of giggles from the baby and then he shrieked with joy when he saw his mother walking back toward them. She smiled at him lovingly, then stretched out her arms that held jeans in different colors._

_“Here I got them in a couple sizes so you can try them on… Go on. I promise you’ll be surprised by how well they fit.”_

_They traded and Yugi looked down at them uncertainly._

_“I guess it couldn’t hurt to try…”_

_After Yugi disappeared into the dressing room the woman looked over to Atem. She gave him a small smile and waved. She must have seen him the entire time and knew who he was. After all, if she knew who Yugi was she would know who he was. They were a package deal._

_Atem blushed from being caught but still returned the smile and walked over to the woman._

_"I appreciate what you did,” he said._

_She waved a hand at him. “Oh, it was nothing really. Being pregnant is hard enough as it is. In his situation it must be even worse.”_

_Atem nodded sadly. “You have no idea.”_

_She looked at him knowingly, “I take it from the look you were giving me when I started talking to him that other people aren’t as kind?”_

_“Unfortunately, no they aren’t.” Atem looked at the child in her arms that was regarding him curiously. He gave the baby a small smile and held out a hand. The baby grabbed onto his index finger and giggled. “Your son is very cute. How old is he?”_

_“Oh, about eight months now. I still can’t believe how fast he’s growing. The time goes by so fast.”_

_Just then Yugi emerged from the dressing room. Atem was relieved when he saw him finally smiling as he smoothed out his shirt. He walked over to where the two were standing._

_“You were right, Sami! These are comfortable!”_

_“Did you find something you like?” Atem asked innocently._

_“Yeah,” He said and motioned at the dark jeans he was wearing. “These look just like the normal jeans I have at home but look… They’re stretchy at the top.” He lifted his shirt to show off the fabric at the top. Instead of a button and zipper, the jeans had a band of stretchy material that stretched over Yugi’s baby bump smoothly. Aside from that difference, the jeans truly did look just like something he would wear on a daily basis._

_Sami nodded and added. “That’s so they can stretch as you grow. What size did you like? I’ll go grab you a couple more pairs.”_

_Yugi told her the size and what colors he wanted and she handed the baby back to him. After watching Sami walk away, Atem turned his attention back to Yugi and baby Wyatt._

_Yugi had accepted the baby a lot more willingly this time but he still looked a little uncomfortable holding him._

_Atem nudged him and said, “I think he really likes you.”_

_“Oh…” He looked back down to the baby in his arms and hesitantly asked, “You think so?”_

_Atem nodded, giving him an encouraging smile. “I do, but don’t look so tense. He’s not going to bite. At least not yet. I think he’s a bit too young for that,” He joked playfully._

_Yugi laughed nervously and confessed. “I’ve never been around babies before. I have no idea what to do with them.”_

_“It looks like whatever you’re doing is working. He looks happy.”_

_Yugi blushed and smiled down at the happy baby in his arms. The baby gently smacked his cheeks again, laughing at the funny sound it made. Wyatt then turned his head and when he realized his mother wasn’t there he began to squirm in Yugi’s arms._

_Yugi stiffened, trying to hold onto the fussing baby but this only caused the baby to become more upset. The baby let out a few whimpers and, in another attempt to calm him, Yugi started rocking the baby awkwardly._

_Suddenly the baby wailed and began crying.  Atem could see Yugi was about to enter full panic mode. He looked up to Atem for help and he could see his eyes were wide in alarm._

_Atem gently took the baby from Yugi, resting him on his own hip. He started gently patting his back and softly hushed the baby. This seemed to do the trick and Wyatt calmed down to only soft whimpers._

_After the baby was calm Atem glanced to the side but Yugi was already on his way back to the dressing room with his head down and arms crossed._

_“Partner?”_

_Without turning around, Yugi called, “I’m going to put my clothes back on.”_

_Atem watched him go, wishing that this had gone smoother._

_He looks down at the baby and he gave him a sad smile. “That was his first time holding a baby. Couldn’t you have been a little nicer?” The baby only giggled at him, not understanding a word._

_\---_

_After Yugi changed back into his clothes and Sami returned with the rest, Atem paid for them and they left the store. Atem could see that Yugi was still upset about what happened but he was trying to hide it behind a forced smile._

_“Thank you again for your help,” Atem said to Sami as they all stood on the sidewalk outside the department store._

_“I'm glad I could help.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. She held it out to Yugi. “Here’s my number. If you ever need anything or have any questions feel free to give me a call.”_

_“Thank you,” He said softly, before looking down at the side walk again._

_The two caught another cab home. In the backseat Atem glanced over at Yugi. He had his head resting against the window and Atem could see his forlorn expression in the reflection in the glass._

_Atem reached out and took one of Yugi’s hands in his own. Yugi didn’t turn to look at him but he accepted his hand, tangling their fingers together. Atem ran his thumb over Yugi’s and decided it was better to wait until they were home before talking about what happened in the store._

_The ride home was short and after Atem paid the cab driver and they made their way up to their apartment. Without a word, Yugi walked through the front door and quickly headed for their bedroom._

_Atem followed after him upstairs. When he walked into their room he found Yugi lying on the bed on his back with a pillow covering his face._

_After placing the shopping bags on the floor near the closest, Atem took a seat on the bed next to his distraught husband._

_"Partner?”_

_Yugi’s voice was muffled by the pillow on his face but Atem could still make out the words, “I don’t wanna talk about it…”_

_Atem rubbed his forearm soothingly. “I think it’ll make you feel better if you do.”_

_Yugi lifted the pillow, glanced at Atem, opened his mouth but instead of words coming out he closed it again and replaced the pillow._

_Atem lay down on his side close to Yugi. He continued to run his hand over his husbands arm, hoping it would soothe him enough so that he would open up about what happened. “That’s okay. Take your time. I’ll be right here when you’re ready.”_

_The two lay like this for a while and Atem refused to leave Yugi until he talked to him. He knew that talking about it would help; he just needed to get him to open up._

_Eventually Yugi removed the pillow and turned onto his side to face Atem. He rested his head on one of his arms but wouldn’t look Atem in the eyes. He mumbled, “Wyatt didn’t like me…”_

_“I thought he did,” Atem said, giving Yugi a sincere smile._

_Yugi looked at him and lifted an eyebrow doubtfully. “Then why did he start crying?”_

_Atem shrugged a shoulder. “Babies cry for all kinds of reasons. It could have simply been because he was hungry or because his mother walked away.”_

_Yugi looked down again. “I tried calming him down and it only made it worse...”_

_“Sometimes it’s hard to calm a baby.”_

_Yugi shook his head. “Not for you. The second you took him he calmed down… I’m going to be a terrible parent.”_

_Atem placed a hand under Yugi’s chin and gently lifted it to look at him. He gave him a gentle yet stern look. “You are not.”_

_“Yes! I will!” Yugi flopped onto his back again and screwed up his face in frustration. “I can’t even hold a baby without it crying! How am I supposed to raise one?”_

_“The answer to that is simple.” Atem waited until Yugi opened his eyes and glanced at him curiously. “Because it’ll be your own.”_

_“What does that have to do with it?”_

_Atem placed a hand on Yugi’s stomach and ran his palm over it softly. “Because you’re going to be carrying this baby for nine months and you’re going to form this unbelievable bond so it’s automatically going to love you.”_

_Yugi looked down to Atem’s hand and said, “But I have no idea how to take care of a baby.”_

_“So you’ll learn,” He said simply. “We both will. Every parent is inexperienced when they have their first child but they eventually learn what their baby likes and what they don’t like.”_

_“What if I don’t figure it out?”_

_“You will. I have no doubt you’ll be amazing with our Little One.” Yugi’s lips twitched into a little smile at the nickname Atem had given to the baby. It never failed to bring a smile to his husbands face. “And if you still feel nervous about taking care of babies you can always call Sami. She seemed like a very knowledgeable parent and more than willing to help.”_

_Yugi nodded. “She was really nice. And it couldn’t hurt to get some practice in before the real thing.”_

_Atem’s smile widened, pleased that Yugi was willing to give baby Wyatt another chance._

_“I think you're right. We could both use some practice.”_

_Yugi placed a hand over Atem’s that was still resting on his stomach. “You really think I’ll have a special bond with the baby just because I’m the one carrying it?”_

_“I know so. You’ll see. And just wait until the first time you feel the baby move. It’s an amazing feeling.”_

_Yugi eyed him suspiciously. “You seem to know a lot about this stuff…”_

_Atem pulled his hand back from Yugi’s stomach and rubbed the back of his neck._

_“I don’t think I know a lot but a little perhaps…” Atem looked away. There was something he’d never told his husband before, not because he was keeping it a secret but because he hated talking about it. This was the worst moment of his childhood and he was ashamed at what had happened. “I don’t think I ever told you this but I had a little sister.”_

_“A sister?” Yugi propped himself up on an elbow so that they were facing each other again. “But I thought you were an only child?”_

_“No.” Atem shook his head and lay back against his pillow. He looked up at the ceiling as he remembered the little fragment of his childhood. “I was about ten when my mother had her. I used to love resting my head on her stomach to feel the baby move against my cheek.”_

_“But we went back into your memories. I don’t remember any mention of a sister or even a Princess of Egypt.”_

_Atem shook his head again and closed his eyes as a twinge of pain shot through his chest. “She died when she was very young. She was only two years old.” Images of the small girl happily running after her older brother flashed behind his eyelids. Her giggle still echoed in his ears._

_“I’m… so sorry.” Yugi cuddled up closer so he could lay a comforting hand on Atem’s chest._

_Atem reached up and took Yugi’s hand in his own. He looked to Yugi. “I told you before that my mother died when I was young but I never told you how.” He forced a deep breath into his lungs and continued. “One night there was an attack on the palace. My father told me to take them both and run. He told me that it was my job to protect them while he tried to hold back the intruders.”_

_“That’s a lot to ask of someone so young.”_

_Atem explained, “Things were different back then. I had training in combat since I was a prince. I tried to keep them safe. I guided them through the palace that had been thrown into chaos but there were too many intruders. We were caught and they knocked me out, probably thought I was dead. When I woke up I was in my bed and my father was at my side. When I asked him where they were he broke down. I think that was the first time I ever saw him cry.”_

_Atem carried the guilt of that night in the back of his mind ever since. Almost as if Yugi could still read his mind, he squeezed his hand tighter, “It wasn’t your fault.”_

_Atem shut his eyes tightly. “It was my responsibility to protect them and I failed.”_

_“It was too much to ask of you. You did everything you could. It’s not your fault,” Yugi said sternly._

_“I wish I could believe you.” Atem turned onto his side and brought Yugi into a hug. He shifted so he could rest his head on Yugi’s chest and wrapped his arms around his waist. The steady beat of his heart calmed him. “Can we not talk about this anymore, please?”_

_He felt Yugi wrap his arms around his shoulders and they stayed like this for some time. Atem was just about to fall asleep when a strange rumbling sound caught his attention._

_Atem chuckled and tilted his head up. “Was that your stomach?”_

_Yugi looked down, flashing an uneasy smile. “Uhm… I think the baby’s hungry…”_

_Atem leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his husband’s lips before sitting up. “I’ll go make us some lunch.”_

_“I’ll help.” Yugi sat up and went to get out of bed until he felt a hand on his shoulder._

_“You don’t have to. You can rest if you want.”_

_Yugi smiled, knowing his husband worried too much. “That’s okay. I want to help.”_

_The two spent the rest of the day together in the sanctuary of their apartment. Atem still wanted to spend quality time with Yugi but the stinging feeling from the earlier conversation made it hard for him to really enjoy it._

_They cuddled up on the couch, played games, and they even tried out a new recipe Téa found for them for dinner. It was surprisingly tasty. Though they got along for the remainder of the day, Atem could see Yugi glancing at him with concerned eyes._

_When it was time for bed Atem climbed under the covers in only his boxers. Yugi emerged from the bathroom, turned off the bedside lamp, and crawled in next to him wearing an oversized t-shirt and boxers. Yugi nuzzled into Atem’s side and Atem wrapped an arm around his shoulders, resting his hand on Yugi’s upper arm. Yugi rested his cheek on Atem bare chest._

_Atem placed a single kiss on the top of Yugi's head. He closed his eyes, hoping tomorrow would bring about less stress then today._

_“I’m sorry about earlier,” Yugi said and squeezed Atem tighter. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”_

_Atem brought his hand up from Yugi’s arm to run it through his soft hair instead. “You didn’t do it on purpose. You didn’t know. It’s just something that’s hard to talk about.”_

_Silence engulfed them again until Yugi’s quiet voice drifted up to him again._

_“What was her name?”_

_“Hm?” Atem glanced down to see Yugi looking up at him with his chin propped on his chest._

_“Your sister. What was her name?”_

_Atem looked up to the ceiling and took a deep breath. It was something he hadn’t said since that day. “Sagira.”_

_Yugi rested the side of his face on Atem’s chest again. “That’s a pretty name.”_

_"Mmhmm."_

_He continued to stare up as he listened to his husbands breathing as it slowed down._

_Once he was sure Yugi was alseep, he glanced down at his face. He ran the tips of his fingers over the smooth skin of his pale cheek. This man meant the world to him and now so did the little life that was growing inside him. He would do anything to keep them safe._

_The grief of not being able to protect his ancient family continued to eat away at him but he was determined for that not to happen again._

_Atem closed his eyes and his whispered promise fell on deaf ears, “I won’t let you down, Little One.”_

 

* * *

The blaring screech of the alarm clock rips Atem from his excruciating memories. He places the shirt back into the closet with a shaky hand.

Atem blinks and the tears he didn’t realize gathering in his eyes fell down his tanned cheeks. He quickly wiped them away before holding his face in his hands and a flittering thought crosses his mind.

Was history always destined to repeat itself?

He drops his hands and shakes the thought away, refusing to accept it.

Turning around, he marches over to the clock and forcefully silences the incessant beeping with a clenched fist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Atem.... I really don't know why I make him suffer like this in all my stories... I'll have to give him a happy story one of these days...
> 
> Comment and Kudos please and thank you!
> 
> For those of you following PUTP, the next chapter I post will be in that story. Hopefully it'll be finished by the end of next week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You’re starting to scare me. What’s going on?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's the next installment!   
> I've actually split it up into two because as a whole I thought it was a little too long. It shouldn't take me long to get the the second half of this chapter up... Maybe a day or two? That's what I'm aiming for at least. Forgive me if it takes a bit longer.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.

After trying his best to calm his uneven breathing, Atem composes himself as best he can and makes his way out of the bedroom. He chose a simple, dark long sleeve shirt and black pants to wear on this late autumn day.

As he descends the steps, he groans when a twinge of pain shoots through his head. His sleep last night just wasn’t restful. Even when he manages a pleasant dream, shadows of the happy memories from before, he wakes into the real world feeling all the worse for it. It’s almost like his dreams are trying to taunt him, either with his worst fears or the forgotten happiness he wants so badly to cling to.

Atem rubs the bridge of his nose. Caffeine… He needs caffeine otherwise he just knows he’s going to blow up on someone today. He has customers to deal with and if he ruins the family business that'll just be another check-mark on his growing list of failures.

He walks into the kitchen and switches on the coffee machine. He goes about setting it up and after making sure to add an extra scoop of the grainy powder he leans his back against the counter.

While he waits for the liquid energy to brew he shuts his tired eyes. The only sound in the apartment is the hissing and dripping coming from the machine behind him.

He bitterly remembers when the mornings used to be filled with happiness. When waking up next to the person who made even the grayest days shine brightly was the best way to start his day... A gift he feels like he took for granted now.

Atem would give anything to have those mornings back. No amount of stress or work he knew would have to be done that day could damper his mood when he was spending the morning with his husband moving around the kitchen in perfect sync.

He tries to keep his mind from wandering again. He knows it’ll just throw him into another bittersweet moment but the exhaustion is getting to him. His mind betrays him and he lets his head fall forward as he gives into it. There’s nothing for it, he knows he can’t fight it anymore.

 

* * *

 

 

_Atem stood in the doorway of the kitchen, one shoulder leaning against the door frame as he watched the sight only his eyes were allowed to see._

_Yugi moved around the kitchen wearing the rumpled t-shirt and pajama pants he'd slept in the night before._

_Atem had been surprised to find that Yugi was already out of bed when he'd woken up._ _Normally, Yugi slept very peacefully at night but as the months went on it was becoming harder and harder for him to find a comfortable position to sleep in. The extra weight around his midsection was to blame, but he assured Atem that is wasn’t all that bad and that he would get used to it at some point._

_Unfortunately, he hadn’t gotten to that point yet and Atem supposed that it was probably because Yugi was getting bigger each day._

_As a result of his poor sleep, Yugi usually ended up sleeping for as long as he could in the morning and Atem would let him. Atem would slip out of bed and make sure Yugi had a nice healthy breakfast waiting for him before they started out on their long days._

_But not today. Today Atem hadn't even felt Yugi slip out of bed and by the amount of food he'd had prepared on the counters, he'd probably been up for a while._

_Yugi must've been hungry when he'd woken up. His appetite had come back with a vengeance and Atem was pleasantly relieved to see Yugi putting on the proper amount of baby weight. That is... Until Yugi started sending Atem out at all hours for his new cravings._

_He crossed his arms over his chest, hands resting on his upper arms, taking his time as he watched his husband. They had no where to be today. There was no need to rush this moment._

_Atem was so thankful the two had a day off from work and he planned on using the day to relax with his other half. They didn't have any paper work to do (Yugi had been a miracle worker when he managed to finish off that huge stack in a matter of hours) and they didn't have any appointments to attend._

_His original intention when he'd come downstairs was to find his husband and drag him back to bed but when he caught sight of him in the kitchen he just couldn’t help but silently observe._

_As Yugi busied himself with his back to Atem, he was completely unaware that he was being watched. Atem's eyes shifted with Yugi’s movements as he prepared different food items in front of him. He looked busy cutting up different fruits, mixing something in a bowl, and then he turned to the side to place a pan on the stove._

_The second Yugi turned to his side Atem could clearly see the ever growing four and a half month bulge under his t-shirt. Atem could see the rounded stomach that showed the growing life they had, by a miracle, created._

_Atem's shoulders shook with a silent laugh when Yugi dropped a spoon and had to bend down to pick it up. He heard him huff as he had to bend, one hand placed one his stomach, to retrieve it from the floor. When he stood back up he gave it a quick rub before turning back to his work._

_The funny thing was that from behind, Yugi’s frame looked just like it always had, slim, but one look from the side gave him away._

_Still not moving from his spot at the doorway, he smiled wider. Atem treasured that bump with everything in him. It reminded him that something good was coming out of all this stress and in only a few more months he would be able to hold that tiny human that was part him and part the man he loved more than life itself._

_He used every opportunity to touch it, talk to it, kiss it and it always brought a heavenly smile to Yugi’s face._

_Atem’s fingers twitched against his biceps and suddenly he wasn’t satisfied with just observing anymore. He felt the all too familiar desire to wrap his arms around his love’s body and their baby and hold on to them for as long as he could._

_Very quietly he padded his way into the room, his bare feet falling silently on the tiled floor. He stepped behind Yugi and, after one quick glance over his shoulder to make sure he wasn’t holding the knife anymore, wrapped his strong arms delicately around the smaller man’s shoulders and propped his chin on one shoulder._

_The sudden appearance caused Yugi to let out a surprised squeak and he jumped. Yugi glared to the side and was greeted with a playful smirk on his handsome husbands face._

_“Stop sneaking up on me like that!” Yugi chided and raised a hand to lightly smack one of the strong arms wrapped securely around him._

_Atem hummed in thought before shaking his head and nuzzling his cheek up against Yugi’s. Truthfully he really did know how much the younger man hated being surprised but he couldn't help himself. The yelp of surprise was just too priceless._

_Yugi pouted and said, “You’re going to throw me into an early labor if you keep doing that!”_

_The thought of that was enough to make Atem’s mood change and he twisted his face in displeasure. “Don’t even joke about that, Partner,” He groaned._

_He lowered his hands so that they rested on Yugi’s curved stomach and hid his worried face in the crook of Yugi’s neck. Yugi giggled and rested his smaller pale hands over Atem’s coppery ones. He just loved poking fun back at Atem._

_“I was only joking, Other Me. The doctors said the baby is perfectly healthy.”_

_“Still... I don’t want to even_ think _about something happening to either of you.”_

_“Fine. You promise to stop scaring me and I’ll promise not to joke about that anymore.”_

_“Deal,” Atem said and sealed the promise with a kiss on Yugi's cheek. He glanced in the direction of the counter in front of them, curious over the impressive breakfast his husband was preparing. “What’s all this?”_

_“I wanted to make you a special breakfast today,” He said simply._

_“Oh?” Atem titled his head to the side. “What’s the occasion?” But the second the words left his mouth a feeling of anxiety washed over him. Yugi didn't normally go to so much trouble unless if was for a special occasion... "Wait… It’s not our anniversary is it?”_

_“No.”_

_Of course not... That was at the end of the summer._

_“Valentines day? No wait, that's in the winter..._ _My birthday?”_

_“No,” But before Atem could continue guessing Yugi turned in his arms and rested both hands flat on his chest. Atem lowered his hands to Yugi’s waist, his stomach pressing firmly against Atem’s. “It’s just an ordinary Sunday.”_

_Atem's brow knit in confusion. "Then why're you going to so much trouble?”_

_Yugi tilted his head to the side. “I can’t do something special for you just because I feel like it?”_

_“No that’s not what I meant,” Atem tried to correct himself. He didn't want Yugi to feel like he didn't appreciate the gesture. "I just meant you should be resting. It’s our day off. We should be sleeping in and cuddling while we have the rare moment to do so.”_

_Yugi rolled his eyes. "It’s just breakfast. I think I can handle it." Yugi then raised a hand and let his fingers rub into the space between Atem's eyebrows. "You can get rid of these worry lines now. And as far as the staying in bed thing goes… I was going to bring it up when I was done but you just had to ruin that.”_

_“Hmm, really now?” Atem let his hands rub up and down Yugi's back. "I can always go back upstairs and we can start over.”_

_“Hmmm, nah." Yugi shook his head and pouted. "You’re already down here. It really ruins the aspect of surprise.”_

_“We can always just forget about breakfast and go back to bed,”  Atem leaned his head in closer and pressed their cheeks together. He whispered in Yugi's ear, “I’d rather have you for breakfast anyway…”_

_Yugi shuttered in Atem's arms as he began kissing Yugi neck, from the spot by his ear all the way down to the junction of his neck. When Atem let his teeth out to graze over the skin, something he knew drove Yugi wild, Yugi's moan reverberated throughout the kitchen._

_The sound caused a wonderful shiver to flow down Atem's spine and he just had to kiss him. So he did, covering Yugi's mouth with his own. Yugi  was eager to accept, pressing back with the same enthusiasm._

_Yugi managed to pull himself away just long enough to gasp out, “I like that idea,” Before pulling Atem back in._

_The longer the kiss lasted, the hungrier it became. Yugi’s hands found their way up to Atem's hair, tangling his finger in the thick, messy locks. Atem loved the feeling and even more so when Yugi sank closer to him as the two fell into a familiar rhythm. Atem also pressed his body closer, well as close as Yugi’s stomach would allow without risk of injuring the baby._

_Atem’s teeth nipped at Yugi’s bottom lip before he began to trail his kisses across Yugi’s cheek and back toward his ear, earning more and more approved sighs from his husband._

_“Mmm…” Atem hummed, loving the way Yugi's body lit up with delight. “Come on then…” He began to nibble on the soft cartilage and smiled around it at the moan he received._

_“Other me…” Yugi groaned, all but melting into his husband's ministrations. Atem’s lips made their way back to his neck and he softly nibbled the skin there. Yugi titled his head to the side and offered up even more room for Atem to taste._

_Atem could feel Yugi’s will to resist caving with each nip and kiss._ _He was just about to get his way when Yugi , picked himself up onto his tiptoes, took a firm hold of his head, and brought his face up so he could kiss Atem hungrily, showing Atem how much he wanted him but they broke apart when a low rumble sounded in the quiet kitchen._

_Yugi’s stomach was growling in protest. He chuckled uneasily and his cheeks reddened even further from embarrassment._

_“Uhm, I don’t think the baby likes that idea very much.”_

_Atem hid his disappointment behind a light chuckle. How much he wanted his husband right then and there… But he could control himself. What baby wants, baby gets. “Who am I to deny our Little One proper nutrition?” He kissed Yugi’s nose and let him go. He gave his stomach a light pat. “Let’s get you full and then we can have our fun.”_

_Once they both regained their composure, Yugi explained to Atem that he was in the middle of making French toast with a bunch of different fresh fruit. Atem offered to finish the French toast while Yugi set the table._

_The two moved around the kitchen flawlessly together, working together almost as if they still shared the same mind. It'd always been like this, since the first day Atem came back. Their minds may have lost their link but their souls were still in sync._

_Yugi took another plate out of the cabinet and held it out at the perfect moment for Atem to start placing the cooked slices of sweet, golden bread on it. After the plate was full, Atem gave Yugi a quick kiss before turning to place the hot pan in the sink while Yugi walked toward the table._

_Atem let cool water run over the hot pan in a hiss. He was just about to clean the dirty pan when he jumped from a loud crash. He dropped the pan into the sink with a clang and quickly turned in his spot._

_Yugi was standing only a couple feet away from the table with his back to Atem. From behind it looked like he had both hands placed on his stomach. In front of him was the plate he was holding; only now it was shattered into small fragments and the slices of French toast littered among them._

_“Yugi?” He called but he got no response. Dread started to fill Atem when Yugi made no effort to move. Careful to avoid stepping on the broken plate, Atem quickly approached Yugi. He put a wet hand on Yugi’s shoulder and he could see Yugi’s furrowed brow while he was looking down at his stomach._

_"Yugi?” He repeated. “What’s wrong?”_

_Yugi blinked a couple times before saying, “I-I’m not sure. I thought I felt something weird.”_

_“Like what?” Atem realized his throat was suddenly very dry and swallowing took some extra effort. All the worst case scenarios were quickly filling his mind._

_Yugi shook his head. “I’m not sure.” Atem watched him carefully and after one more pass of Yugi's hand over his stomach he shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever it was it’s gone now. It was probably just my stomach growling again…” He gave Atem a reassuring smile before looking down to the floor and twisting his mouth. “Crap… I broke the plate.”_

_Something didn't settle well with Atem. If it was nothing, why did Yugi react to it so much? "You’re sure you're okay?”_

_“Oh, yeah. Everything’s fine.” Yugi made to turn away from the mess. "I should get the broom to clean this up.”_

_Atem paused for a moment, still worrying about what on earth could have startled Yugi enough to cause that reaction. He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind temporarily. He held a hand up to Yugi. “It’s okay. Stay here while I clean this up. I don’t want you stepping on a piece of glass.” The last thing he needed now was for Yugi to get hurt trying to clean up this mess._

_Yugi nodded and stayed where he was while Atem got the broom and cleaned up the shards and ruined bread. After he was finished, Atem turned back to Yugi who was looking down again and absentmindedly running a hand over his belly._

_“Are you sure you’re okay?”_

_“Yeah,” Yugi said and smiled again. “I’m sure it was nothing.” His smile fell and he continued with, “But it does look like I’ve ruined breakfast.”_

_“Hmm, I’m sure we can still salvage this.” Atem walked over to the counter where the bread box was. "I don’t think we have anymore bread for more French toast." He then moved to open the refrigerator. "No eggs either." He pulled a box from on top of the refrigerator and held it out to Yugi. "Cereal okay?”_

_Yugi took the box and sighed. “So much for a romantic breakfast…” He turned toward the cabinets. “I’ll get the bowls.”_

_He chanced a quick glance to Yugi and he noticed he still seemed off. He wasn't sure if it was the 'strange' feeling Yugi felt before or if it was just because he'd dropped the special breakfast he'd wanted to give him._

_Atem was just on his way back to the table with the jug of milk when Yugi pulled out his own chair, but before he sat down he sucked in a sharp breath and his hands were quickly back on his stomach._

_This wasn’t just his stomach growling…_

_“That’s it.” Atem set the milk down and stepped in front of Yugi. He placed his hands on his shoulders and tried to keep himself from panicking. “You’re starting to scare me. What’s going on?”_

_Yugi kept his head down. His voice was low when he spoke. “I felt that weird feeling again. I don’t think it’s my stomach growling…”_

_Atem forced himself to ask a question he was dreading. “Does it hurt?” He guided Yugi to sit down. Yugi didn’t protest, probably just as scared as he was._

_“No… More like a… a tickle, I guess… There it is again!” He looked up to Atem and fear was clear in his eyes. “Do you think that something's wrong?”_

_A... tickle?_

_Realization hit Atem in a wash of relief. He knelt down next to Yugi’s chair and placed a hand over Yugi's that were still on his stomach._

_He smiled and explained, “No nothing’s wrong. In fact, it’s the exact opposite. Partner… The baby’s started moving!”_

_“M-moving?” Yugi stuttered out while his eyes widened so far Atem feared they’d pop right out of his head._

_“Yes. That’s the tickle you’re feeling. The baby is finally moving enough so you can really feel it.”_

_Yugi nodded slowly, soaking in his words and a little smile tugged at his lips. He looked down to where Atem’s hand was and moved his own so that Atem could press his hand flat on Yugi's stomach. "Can you feel it?”_

_“No,” He said sadly but added quickly, “Not yet anyway. I won’t be able to feel anything until the baby starts kicking.” Just the thought made Atem smile widely. He simply couldn’t wait until he could feel the soft movements of their Little One._

_Yugi stared at his stomach on awe. After a few moments he whispered, “There’s really a baby in here…”_

_Atem chuckled. “Well… We have known that for a little while now…”_

_“I know but now that I can feel it… It’s becoming_ real.”

_Atem looked up and realized that tears were falling down Yugi’s cheeks but he was still smiling. He reached up and wiped a few away._

_“Partner, why are you crying?”_

_Yugi lifted a hand to his cheek and let his fingertips run through a few stray droplets. He looked like he didn’t even realize he was crying. “Oh nothing…” He gave Atem a shy smile. “Just the stupid hormones again…”_

**\---**

_After finishing up breakfast, Atem didn’t even have a moment to think about cleaning up the dishes before Yugi was pulling him upstairs. Yugi seemed extra eager today and Atem wasn’t about to resist him._

_They fell into a tangle on the bed and Atem new there was no better feeling in the world then making love with his husband. They moved together, opened themselves up to each other in the only way two lovers could. He gave his whole heart to Yugi as the came together, merging into one again for this short moment in time._

_When they fell back onto the bed they laid side by side as they caught their breath. Atem cuddled up closer to Yugi and pulled the sheet up to their waists._

_They basked in the peaceful satisfaction of the moment, letting the feelings of euphoria run through their veins for as long as it could._

_Yugi was lying on his back, his eyes closed and a smile still on his face when Atem turned toward him and curled his limbs around him. Yugi giggled as Atem started kissing a trail over his shoulder and back up to his neck._

_“How can you be ready to go another round already?” The words may have sounded like a complaint but the breathless way he said them showed Atem that he was just as excited about the idea._

_“You know I can never get enough of you,” Atem purred against Yugi's skin._

_Yugi huffed and joked, “Even when I’m getting fat?”_

_Atem stopped and propped himself up on an elbow so he could lean over Yugi. He gave him a stern look. "You are not fat, Yugi.”_

_“Then what do you call this?” Yugi asked and pointed at his stomach._

_“That is our baby," Atem clarified as he ran his fingertips lightly over the bump. "That does not make you fat, only more beautiful.”_

_Yugi rolled his eyes and Atem knew the best way to get Yugi to agree. He started tickling the side of Yugi's stomach, an area he'd learned became even more sensitive with its stretching._

_Yugi started laughing and thrashing as he tried to escape Atem's touch. “Alright, fine! You win! I’m not fat!” When Atem stopped and placed his hand flat on his stomach instead Yugi asked, "But do you think you have enough self-control to hold off a couple minutes? I have a present for you.”_

_Atem frowned. "You didn’t have to get me anything, Partner.”_

_Yugi pushed Atem's hand away and leaned over to his bedside table. "I know but I wanted to. You’ve been so supportive with everything that’s going on I thought you deserved it.”_

_“Compared to what you're going through, it’s the least I can do.”_

_Yugi turned back to Atem and he hand a thin white box in his hands. He held the box out to Atem and said, “Just open it.” After a beat he added a little more shyly, "It’s from me and the baby.”_

_Atem took the box and sat up He rested the box on his lap. When he removed the lid and pushed away a couple pieces of white tissue paper he let out a little gasp._

_“Yugi…” Inside the box was a little album, no bigger then a small book. It was the perfect shade of mint green and in big white letters on the front it said, 'Baby's First Book'. There was also a little window on the cover for a picture and in that spot was the black and white image from Yugi's very first ultrasound. Atem picked it up out of the box and turned it over in his hands. "Where did you find this?"_

_“I was online looking for some baby stuff and I came across it. Do you like it?”_

_“I love it, thank you," He leaned over to steal a chaste kiss. "I can’t wait until we get to use it.”_

_Yugi smiled, seeing how much Atem liked it. “Me neither.”_

_Atem noticed Yugi running a hand over his stomach again. “Do you still feel the baby moving?”_

_Yugi nodded and leaned back against the pillows. “I do," He said and reached out to pull one of Atem's hands over so it rested on his stomach too. "I wish you could feel this too, Other Me. It’s so amazing.”_

_Atem laughed and laid down next to Yugi without removing his hand. "You say that now but I bet you won’t be so happy when it starts kicking you.”_

_“Maybe… But I still want you to be able to feel the baby. I know how much you’re looking forward to it.”_

_“It’s only a matter of time.”  He kissed Yugi's cheek._

_They were practically glued together for the rest of the day, relishing in each others presence and over the new development of their baby._

_Atem couldn't wait to feel the movements of the baby and when he saw the way Yugi's eyes lit up whenever he felt the gentle movements... He just couldn't wait for the next few weeks to pass._

 

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww look how happy they are!
> 
> But you probably all know that it won't last... It never seems to in my stories...
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Comments and Kudos please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're scary when you're pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Here's the continuation of the previous chapter!
> 
> Chapter updates are going to slow down a little bit now that I'm done with having the flu and I'm back to work tonight. I'll be working on this story and my other story, 'Picking Up the Pieces', at the same time. The chapters updates will probably alternate between the two stories so keep a look out for both!
> 
> I think I like how this chapter turned out but I'm not 100% sure. I moved a lot of stuff around while I was trying to write it.
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.

_Yugi was almost done with his fifth month of pregnancy, and now even a little bigger than before. Atem was pleasantly surprised with how well Yugi was coping with everything, from the new attention to the changes his body was making to accommodate the newest member of their family._

_The shop continued to bring in a decent crowd of customers and mostly everyone had good things to say to Yugi. This helped tremendously for his self-esteem and those who didn’t have nice things to say were forced to leave and told not to return. Atem had no tolerance for hateful people._

_Yugi loved being able to get out the house again and not have so many stare, though when the store was a bit slower he would take the day off to spend with Sami, absorbing any information he could about her experiences as a new mother. Sometimes Atem would join them after closing up the shop and the three (four if you included baby Wyatt) would have dinner._

_Right now, Atem was in the kitchen getting breakfast ready while Yugi was still upstairs showering and getting dressed._

_“Atem!”_

_Yugi’s urgent voice called out to him from upstairs and he dropped the spatula in his hand._

_He immediately flipped off the gas on the stove and started toward the living room. He heard Yugi call out again and then the sound of footsteps falling heavily on the stairs._

_He just made it through the threshold of the living room in time to see Yugi step out into the living room, dripping wet from his shower and wearing nothing but a white towel around his hips. Atem’s world seemed to slow down when he saw Yugi stumble and start to fall backward. He lunged forward in hopes to catch him but he was just too far away. Yugi went down and landed on the hardwood floor with a loud thud._

_“Yugi!”  Atem’s heart felt like it was suddenly in his throat as he dropped to his knees next to Yugi. “Are you okay?”_

_He was leaning back on his hands with his legs sprawled out in front of him. Yugi rubbed at his lower back and grunted. “Yeah… I think so.”_

_“Are you sure?” Atem’s hand hovered uneasily in the air just above his stomach. “You didn’t hit your stomach, did you?”_

_Yugi shook his head. “No, I landed on my butt. The baby should be fine.”_

_A little bit of the tension released from Atem’s shoulders. He placed a hand on Yugi’s damp back, helping him into a more comfortable sitting position while he asked, “What’re you doing running around dripping wet anyway?”_

_Yugi smiled up at him. “I really needed to see you.”_

_Atem frowned. Why did Yugi look so pleased when he was so close to being injured? “I heard you calling for me and I was on my way upstairs. If the baby’s okay, what’s so important?”_

_Yugi took hold of one of Atem’s hands and brought it down to rest on the bottom part of his stomach. He was unsure of what Yugi was doing and he didn’t feel anything abnormal but when Yugi shifted it over an inch he gasped._

_“The baby’s kicking,” Yugi said in a hushed delight._

_Atem stared at his hand in awe. It was amazing, being able to finally feel the soft nudges from the life growing inside Yugi. This was a moment he’d been waiting months for and it did not disappoint._

_But something was nagging at the back of his mind that threatened to spoil this mile-stone moment. The fear that gripped his heart as he had to watch Yugi fall to the floor took hold of this moment and it twisted painfully in Atem’s gut._

_He was hardly in control of his mouth when he turned on Yugi and bitterly criticized, “And what made you think running around the house wet was a good way to celebrate?”_

_Yugi’s cheerful demeanor wavered with his harsh tone of voice. “I… I wanted you to be able to feel before it stopped…”_

_“If it stopped now then it would happen again.” Atem brought a hand to his forehead, upset. It was such carelessness that could have caused such a poor ending. “For Ra’s sake, Yugi! You could have fallen down the stairs! Do you realize how badly you could’ve been hurt? How you could’ve hurt the baby?”_

_Yugi’s eyes widened in horror and he turned his head back toward the stairs. He probably hadn’t even realized the danger of what he’d done. When he turned back toward Atem his head was down and his face was twisted like he was about to retch._

_“I never… I didn’t think about that…”_

_The desolate sound in Yugi’s voice was enough to punch out whatever leftover frustration Atem had for the situation. Yugi looked like he wanted to crawl under a rock and it was all because of his harsh words. He never meant to make Yugi feel so poorly, he just wanted him to be more careful._

_He gentled his voice and cupped one of Yugi’s cheeks with the hand not still resting on his stomach. “You have to be more careful. You’re not just taking care of yourself now.”_

_“I know.” Yugi kept his head bowed and rested a hand on the top of his stomach.  “I’m sorry…” Atem wasn’t sure if he was apologizing to him or the baby._

_Atem sighed. “It’s fine. Just… Please be more careful.”_

_Yugi nodded and lifted his arm into the air. He didn’t look up when he asked, “Help me up?”_

_Atem took hold of Yugi’s arm and carefully helped him to his feet. Yugi fixed the towel around his hips a little more securely as he turned back toward the stairs. “I’m gonna finish my shower.”_

_Atem sulked as he watched him go. Yugi looked so upset and it was entirely his fault. He’d snapped at Yugi when he shouldn’t have. He should’ve never raised his voice like that at him, no matter what the reason was._

_Turning back in the direction of the kitchen, Atem sighed. The damage was done already. All that could be done now was to apologize and hope Yugi would forgive him. He’d have think of something to make it up to him._

_It didn’t take long for Yugi to finish getting ready. He sat down at the table for breakfast but he only managed to pick at it._

_Watching Yugi from his side of the table with that forlorn expression, pushing around food that he normally would devour struck a new cord in Atem’s heart._

_Eventually Yugi stood with his still mostly full plate. “I’m not really hungry this morning,” He’d said in response to Atem’s questioning glance. “We should probably get going if we want to open the shop on time.”_

_They made it to the shop and continued with the daily routine but Atem knew something was off between them. Yugi was quieter than usual and barely made any effort to interact with customers throughout the day. Atem thought a trip to his favorite restaurant for lunch would cheer him up but not even a hamburger was enough to temp Yugi to eat. It only furthered Atem’s guilt for snapping at him earlier._

_They went back to the shop and Yugi sat himself behind the counter while he sorted through some stacks of individual cards. After watching him for a minute he realized Yugi’s attention wasn’t really on the cards. He was just absentmindedly flipping through them as his eyes started blankly at them._

_“Partner?” Atem frowned when Yugi made no effort to respond. He seemed to be caught up in his own mind, no doubt thinking hard over this morning’s events. Atem had to call his name two more times before finally catching his attention._

_“Hmm. Yeah?” Yugi blinked a couple times and looked toward him._

_Atem walked over to the counter and pointed to the cards. “You’ve been going through that same stack for a while now.”_

_Yugi looked down and nodded. He set them all back into the bin and said, “I guess I’m just a little tired.”_

_Atem twisted his mouth. He knew this probably wasn’t the real reason but he didn’t feel like arguing or bringing this up when a customer could walk in at any moment. Instead he suggested, “Why don’t you go upstairs and lay down then. I can finish up down here. I’ll come get you when it’s time to go home.”_

_Yugi opened his mouth like he wanted to argue against it but instead he glanced down toward his stomach and nodded. He hopped off the stool and left the shop without another word._

_\---_

_Yugi’s solemn mood stretched through the rest of the night and it only continued to chisel away at Atem’s heart. They were getting ready for bed now and Atem knew he couldn’t let them go to sleep with this still hanging between them. He needed to set this straight._

_Yugi stepped out of the bathroom wearing one of Atem’s t-shirts and a pair of pajama pants. Though Atem’s shirt was normally big on Yugi, it now clung to his growing stomach._

_He was pulling away the covers on his side of the bed when Atem’s voice made his pause. “Yugi? Can we talk about what happened this morning?”_

_Yugi looked at him uneasily. “Sure…”_

_He turned and sat on the edge of the bed and placed his hands in his lap. Atem sat right next to him and reached over to take one of his hands in his own, receiving a little surprising glance from Yugi._

_“I want to apologize for what I said to you this morning. My words were harsh and I shouldn’t have upset you like that.”_

_Keeping his eyes down, Yugi shook his head. “They were all true. I’m the one carrying the baby and that makes it my responsibility for making sure the baby is safe. Instead of doing that I could’ve hurt it…”_

_“But you didn’t. The baby’s fine.” He gave Yugi’s hand a gentle squeeze and added, “And it’s not just up to you to keep the baby safe. I’m here to make sure you’re both healthy and happy. If anything, I failed the both of you today. The way I yelled at you was unacceptable.”_

_Yugi stayed quiet for a moment. He chewed on his bottom lip nervously and eventually said, “I have a confession to make…”_

_Atem’s brow furrowed with confusion. They never kept secrets from each other. “Whatever it is, you know can tell me.”_

_Yugi took a deep breath. “When I fell earlier… You assumed that I slipped.” He looked up to Atem for the first time in this conversation and confessed, “The truth is… I fell because I got dizzy…”_

_“Dizzy?” Now Atem was really confused. “Why didn’t you tell me that before?”_

_“Because by the time you came into the room it stopped. It never lasts more than a couple seconds.”_

_“Wait… That implies it’s happened before today.” Yugi nodded hesitantly. “How long has this been going on for?”_

_“… A couple weeks…”_

_Atem gaped at this. “And I’m only just now finding out about this?” Atem could hear the sound of his voice getting louder and more irritated. Yugi looked away nervously and it looked like he was preparing himself for another lecture. Atem forced a calming breath and placed a hand on the small of Yugi’s back. He kept his voice soft when he asked, “Why didn’t you tell me?”_

_“Because I didn’t want you to worry… I thought it was just a fluke thing and that it would go away…”_

_“But it hasn’t,” Atem stressed. “Yugi, what if something’s wrong with your health or the baby’s?”_

_Yugi placed a hand to his stomach. “I’m afraid to find out…”_

_“But we need to. If there’s something we can do to fix it we need to find out before it’s too late.” He leaned in a little closer so he could see Yugi’s face. “How do you feel right now?”_

_Yugi shrugged. “I feel fine.”_

_“Good,” Atem said and brought Yugi into a hug. Yugi allowed it and even held onto Atem’s arm that was across his chest. “I’m calling the doctor first thing in the morning and we’ll figure out what’s going on. Right now we should get some sleep.”_

_“Okay,” Yugi said and Atem reluctantly pulled away. They climbed into bed and Yugi turned to cuddle up into Atem’s side, resting his head on Atem’s chest as he curled his arm around Yugi’s shoulders. Yugi’s stomach gently rested against his hip._

_Atem dropped a kiss to the top of Yugi’s head and hoped the Gods heard his silent prayer to let everything be okay._

_\---_

_Just like he promised, the next morning Atem called the doctor’s office as soon as it opened and they were able squeeze Yugi into an appointment at the very end of the day._

_The day seemed to drag on while Atem continued to worry over Yugi’s every movement. He was terrified Yugi would fall again and this time not turn out so lucky. Yugi wasn’t happy when Atem suggested he stay upstairs in the house section of the shop but he didn’t argue. Yugi knew it was for the best._

_When it was time for the appointment, Atem and Yugi rode to the office in a cab. The ride there was silent as they both mulled over their own thoughts and fears of the situation._

_They arrived just in time for the appointment and they were the only two in the office waiting room. The only sound was some lady on the television hanging on the far wall talking about some outrageous recipe with far too many steps to follow._

_Atem had his arms crossed as he sat and waited for Yugi to be called into the back._

_“Are you mad?”_

_Atem looked over to Yugi, a little surprised by the question. “Why do you think I’m mad?”_

_“Because I didn’t tell you about this.”_

_He shook his head and uncrossed his arms so he could take hold of one of Yugi’s hands. “No, I’m not mad. I’m just worried over what this could be.”_

_“Do you think it’s serious?”_

_“No,” Atem said and tipped his head to the side. “I think if it was serious the doctor would've sent us to the hospital when I called earlier.”_

_“What happens if it is serious?”_

_“Let’s see what the doctor says before we worry ourselves even more.”_

_They sat in silence until the nurse came out and called Yugi’s name._

_\---_

_The doctor’s visit turned out much better than either of them could have hoped for. The doctor preformed a few basic tests and was able to figure out the most likely cause for Yugi’s dizzy spells was from a slight drop in his blood pressure when he stood up or moved around too fast._

_She didn’t seem too worried over this new development but did recommended Yugi follow a light duty regimen for the remainder of his pregnancy. If the symptoms continued to persist after that, she would look into more tests to find out the cause for the increased symptoms._

_They thanked the doctor profusely for calming most of their fears and were even more thrilled when she offered to do another ultrasound. The doctor said the baby looked perfect and was growing right on schedule._

_She sent them home with a folder filled with instructions for Yugi to follow and reminded them if anything got worse, to call immediately._

_Though the doctor said Yugi was fine and that he could move around (just not as quickly and to be careful when standing up) Atem still worried over Yugi’s every move. He thought any movement was too much for Yugi and that he should let him help._

_This is how they ended up in the bathroom fighting over a hairbrush._

_“Atem, I can brush my own hair.”_

_“But the doctor said you shouldn't be moving around so much.”_

_“I’m just getting ready for bed. I’m pretty sure she said I’m allowed to do that. Now will you give me back my hairbrush so I can finish?”  Yugi snatched the brush from Atem’s hand and turned back to the mirror. He looked at Atem in the reflection. “The doctor said I’m fine. You can stop trying so hard.”_

_“Okay, fine.” Atem pouted and turned around to leave the bathroom._

_He walked over to the long dresser and started taking off his jewelry before bed. He placed his cartouche and earring studs in his jewelry box but left his wedding band on. That, he never took off._

_“Atem,” Yugi came up behind him and wrapped arms around his midsection, well… As best he could with his large belly. He rested his cheek against Atem’s back and said, “I know you want to help but I just don’t like be fussed over.”_

_Atem rested his hands over Yugi’s arms. “I’m just trying to take care of you.”_

_“And you do a great job. If I need something I promise I’ll ask.” He let go and picked up the folder that was on the dresser. “Now, do you want to read over this with me before bed?”_

_“Sure.”_

_They climbed under the covers of their bed side by side. Atem scooted close enough to Yugi so he can lean their shoulders together and pulled the comforter up over their legs._

_Yugi opened the blue folder that the doctor gave them and removed one of the packets explaining all of his activity restrictions. They sat silently and read over the first few pages of the packet._

_“This is more than the doctor led us to believe,” Atem observed as Yugi flipped to another page._

_“I can hardly do anything anymore!” Yugi looked visibly frustrated, his hands gripping the pages so tightly they were crinkling. “I can’t be on my feet longer than ten minutes at a time, I can’t lift more than fifteen pounds, and I even have to change my diet.”_

_Atem patted one of his knees. “All easy things to do.”_

_Yugi dropped the packet onto his lap and looked up to him with a frown. “How am I supposed to help with the shop if I can’t be on my feet?”_

_Atem shrugged. “You can still help. I’ll just have to do all the heavy lifting for a while.”_

_“That’s not very fair to you,” Yugi pointed out and crossed his arms._

_“If it means that you and the baby are healthy, then I’m happy to do it.” Atem laced his arm around Yugi’s shoulders and pulled him a little closer to his body. He planted a kiss on his temple and said, “I know it seems like a lot right now but you’re already more than halfway done with the pregnancy. It won’t be forever.”_

_Yugi relented with a sad sigh which Atem was thankful for. Yugi picked up the packet again and flipped to the last page. “No way!” He exclaimed. He pointed to the paper and said, “We can’t even have sex anymore!” He turned his attention to his stomach and poked it with a single finger. “Not even born yet and you’re already a pain in my butt.” His lips formed a little smirk as he added, “Taking after your dad I see.”_

_Atem laughed and leaned forward so his face was a few inches from his stomach. He patted it gently and said, “Oh, don’t listen to him, Little One. Your mommy’s just a little cranky tonight.”_

_Yugi’s head snapped to the side. “_ Excuse me _?”_

_“What?” Atem looked up to him a little uncertain, “You are carrying the baby. That’s what mothers do,” Atem reasoned and immediately regretted it when Yugi scowled at him._

_“I’m already losing most of my sense of masculinity with all this and you go and call me_ ‘mommy’ _?”_

_“Uhm…” Atem, caught a little off guard by Yugi’s outburst, tried to slink away from Yugi but it was no use._

_Yugi turned just far enough so he could grab hold of Atem’s chin. He lifted his face so they were eye level, looked him straight in the eyes and warned, “Call me that one more time, Atem and I swear I_ will _hurt you.”_

_Atem gulped. It wasn’t often (or ever) that he saw Yugi so angry and it certainly was never directed at him. “You’re scary when you’re pregnant.”_

_Yugi’s face fell with those words and he released his grip on Atem’s chin. He turned his face away and mumbled, “Sorry… Hormones, I guess… Please, don’t call me that again.”_

_Atem pursed his lips while he racked his brain for a way to bring back this conversation from the dead. When he thought of it he smiled and tightened his grip around Yugi’s shoulders._

_He slid his other hand back over Yugi’s belly and gently caressed it through the fabric. “Is ‘daddy’ better?”_

_Atem watched Yugi’s face carefully when he suggested the new name and was relieved when he saw a shy smile grace his lips. He nodded his head and placed his hand right next to Atem’s. “I think I like the sound of that.” He looked up to Atem. “What do you want the baby to call you?”_

_“Oh,” Atem started and looked away thoughtfully. It’s something he’d never given much thought before now. He used to call his dad ‘Father’ but that was a time of grand formalities and somehow he didn’t like that for himself. “I’m honestly not sure.”_

_“Well the baby can’t call us the same thing. That’d just be confusing.” Yugi hummed in thought before suggesting, “How about… Papa?”  Just then Atem felt a little nudge against his hand and Yugi must have felt it too because he laughed and looked down. “Yeah? You like that, baby?”_

_Atem chuckled and felt his heart swell with love for these two. He gave his stomach another rub and declared, “I guess it’s settled then.”_

 

* * *

Though it seemed like things were okay, Atem knew now that this was just the first warning sign for things to come.

It had given them hope and it seemed like such an easy fix but Atem knew now it wouldn’t be enough.  All the changes Yugi would have to make just wouldn’t prove to be enough. Yugi would feel useless and Atem would feel helpless.

And this was just the first time Yugi kept something about the baby from him, the next time was the last time he’d see him.

Why did Yugi feel like he needed to keep things a secret? Was it because of Atem’s angry outburst that Yugi felt like he couldn’t be honest with him anymore? Had he been able to control his temper, would Yugi have never left him the way he did?

Atem looked down into the mug off coffee in his hand and it suddenly left a sour taste on his tongue. He glared at it bitterly before dumping the rest of it down the drain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww how sweet!  
> Kinda... More bittersweet maybe? 
> 
> Poor Atem and his thoughts. 
> 
> What happened to these to two cause such a mess for Atem?  
> And is Yugi's pregnancy going to prove to be more of a struggle than originally anticipated?
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and Kudos please!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know Yugi doesn’t have a lot of time left but-" "Yugi never had time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So it's been a looonnnnggg time since I added a chapter to this story so I hope my few followers are still here.   
> I'm happy to say that I've finally finished this chapter and it was a hard one too! But there's a BIG surprise buried in here so enjoy!
> 
> Don't forget to let me know what you think! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.

Atem’s thankful he makes it to Kame Game without much a problem this morning. He’s able to keep his head down and avoid any unwanted attention on the streets. The reporters used to be much worse, asking questions he doesn’t have the answers to, but as the weeks drag on they’ve found others to pester.

Once inside the sanctuary of the store walls Atem’s able to get to work. He moves around in an easy rhythm mostly out of habit now, setting up the shop for the day ahead of him. He knows he’ll get some customers and he knows that they’ll still give him those same sad looks but he’s getting better at ignoring them now.

It doesn’t take long until Atem’s hears the first chime of the bell above the shop door, but he already knows who it is. He turns to greet Joey’s friendly face, also noticing a drink carrier in one hand holding two lidded cups and a brown bag in the other.

Joey’s been such a solid friend over these last few months. He checks up on Atem on the daily, making sure he’s okay and offering comfort on days that are particularly bad. There was a time where Atem saw very little of the outside world, locking himself away to deal with the mixture of grief and guilt that tore away at him.

But Joey dragged him back, showed Atem that there was still hope for the future and that he still had someone by his side. _“Yugi wouldn’t want this for you_ ,” He’d said, and that struck a new cord at Atem’s fragile heart because he knew it was true. He knew deep down that even with this unforeseen event, Yugi wouldn’t want Atem to shut down.

So with Joey’s help, and the rest of their friends of course, Atem got back to living. He picked up running the shop but still struggled with trying to find normalcy without his partner by his side. He was managing as best he could.

“Hey man,” Joey says as he approaches the front counter. He holds up his hands so Atem can get a better picture of what he’s carrying. “Breakfast is served.” He places both on the glass counter that separates them.

“Thank you,” Atem says out of courtesy. Joey’s always been thoughtful like that, bringing Atem meals or inviting him over to his and Mai’s apartment for dinner. It’s a nice gesture but very seldom will Atem accept the offer. Most nights he just wants to be alone.

“No problem,” Joey takes his cup and leans back against the counter. He takes a long sip before turning his head and asking, “What’s the game plan for today?”

Joey’s taken up a per diem position in the shop. He comes by to help out any day he can and always on days he knows Atem will be in need of an extra set of hands, like today when Atem will need help sorting through new merchandise.

“There’s a shipment coming in later. I’d like to have it inventoried and put away before it’s time to close.”

“Shouldn’t be a problem.”

They chat more about what’s exactly in the shipment and other idle topics. Atem’s grateful for Joey’s presence, but Atem notices Joey doesn’t seem as carefree as usual. There’s a stiffness to his shoulders that’s not been there before and at times he stops like he wants to say something but doesn’t.

It was late morning when he finally does.

“You haven’t touched your food.”

Atem looks up from the display he’s standing over to glance at the still closed brown bag. He still hadn’t regained his appetite from earlier in the morning, that looming darkness still coiled in the pit of his stomach.

Instead of telling Joey the horrible morning he’s been having he decided to lie instead. “I ate breakfast already.” He didn’t normally lie to Joey but if he told him what was really going on Joey would want to talk and Atem’s nerves were already so brittle. He needed to make it through the day before confronting the demons of his past again.

Joey raised a skeptical brow. “We both know that’s crap,” Joey scolded lightly. He was always the one for tough love but he never pushes Atem too hard. “I can’t make you eat but you’re going to collapse if you keep going like this.”

Atem catches his reflection in the store window, seeing again how poorly his appearance has gotten. He’s lost weight and he’s lost more sleep than he can count. He decides he’ll at least make an effort later to stomach something, but right now he can’t.

“I’ll have something later,” He says but Joey still looks unconvinced. Atem offers him a weak smile adding, “I promise. Just… Not right now.”

Joey’s face softens and he can see in Atem’s features that he needs some time, so he gives it. “Fine.” He grabs the bag from the counter, heading for the stairs. “I’ll throw this in the fridge so it doesn’t go bad.”

Atem watches him go and once he’s alone he runs a hand over his face. He hates pushing away Joey’s thoughtful gestures but today is already rough enough. He pinches the bridge of his nose roughly, taking a deep breath while he tries to push the bad thoughts away again.

The hardest part about these thoughts that keep finding their way back into Atem’s mind is that they should be happy thoughts. They should bring him joy when he thinks of them but fates cruel like that. She took hold of something special and twisted it until it broke and now all Atem has left are broken bits could of’s and once were’s, fleeting moments of happiness that drowned in a flood of misery.

Joey’s still upstairs when another chime rings in the store. Atem pushes away the darkness again to greet this new presence. It turns out to be a man wearing the standard delivery uniform that Atem’s become familiar with.

“Got your weekly,” He says with a smile, hand holding out an electronic box for Atem to sign, which he does and hands it back.

“Thank you. You know where to put it,” Atem says and gestures toward the far corner of the store.

“Yes, sir,” The man replies nodding his head politely.

The man returns with a large box being wheeled in on a caddy and places it exactly where Atem indicated.

Atem thanks the man again but when he says his goodbyes he’s surprised by the delivery man’s response.

“Be back shortly. I got one more for ya today.”

Atem watches as he wheels in another, even larger box, confused because he can’t remember ordering so much.

“I think you have the wrong recipient. I only ordered this one,” He says and points to the first box.

The man looks at his electronic clipboard again and then at the address label on the box before shaking his head. “No, this one has your address. Maybe you placed two orders by mistake?”

“I suppose it’s possible,” Atem mumbles. He’s going to have to go through the logs carefully to find where he made the mistake and prays it wasn’t a big one.

“Where should I put it?”

“Here’s fine.” The man drops the box off in the middle of the store floor. He’s going to need to figure what’s inside before he makes any decisions. He’ll either have to send it back or find room for it in the storage room.

He bends down next to the box, looking at the label in hopes to figure out where this box came from. The ink on the sending label is smeared, making it impossible to know where it came from and that just makes perfect sense with how his day has been going.

He grabs the box cutter from behind the counter and returns to the box. In one swift motion he cuts though the packaging tape and pulls back the cardboard.

All the air leaves his lungs in a single whoosh. Atem can only stare at the box that’s inside, frozen over the decorative pictures displayed. A memory floats into his mind, remembering now exactly when this was purchased but up until now had completely been forgotten.

Inside is another box that contains a crib Yugi had found online and fallen in love with. He’d ordered it but it’d been on backorder until now.

“That’s a bigger delivery than usual.”

Atem turns to see Joey at the bottom of the stairs. Whatever Joey sees on Atem’s face causes him concern because in the next moment he’s approaching Atem’s side.

“What happened?” He asks softly.

Atem takes a shaky breath as he pulls back the box flap so Joey can see inside.

“Oh,” Is all Joey can say. And what can he say really? It’s just like fate to throw yet another stone right at his heart.

Atem swallows past the lump in his throat and tries to hold his voice steady. “Yugi ordered this months ago.” He can’t stand looking at this picture anymore and he really needs to get it out of his sight. He gestures to the other end of the box and says, “We can’t leave it down here. Help me bring it upstairs.”

Joey doesn’t argue as he goes over to the other end. They lift the box easily enough and head for the stairs.

Atem knows where they’re going to put this box and it kills him. He tries to stay away from the top floor of the building because it brings back too many unpleasant memories.

Just like now, they come flooding back and Atem can do nothing but let them in, because even though he hates them, they’re all he has left at this point.

 

* * *

 

 

_Atem was just about finished in the shop for the day. He thought working alone for most of the day would have him running behind but thanks to the exciting anticipation for that night and a little miracle he finished with a few minutes to spare._

_Yugi hadn’t slept well the night before so after lunch Atem insisted he lay down upstairs until it was time to leave for his doctor’s appointment. Yugi hadn’t put up a fight, lounging out on the couch immediately after Atem made the suggestion. It would mean he’d have a little extra work to do that afternoon but that didn't matter so long as Yugi got to rest._

_He entered the liv_ _ing room now and found Yugi sitting up, reclining back against the couch with both hands flat on his rounded stomach. He had his head tilted away from Atem. He supposed Yugi was just more comfortable in this position._

_Yugi groaned lightly, letting his head fall to the other side letting Atem see a look of discomfort clear on his face. He ran one of his hands down his stomach, stopping to rub at a specific spot._

_The look of pain on his partners face caused Atem’s heart to speed up. A few long strides and he was at the couch. “Yugi?” He'd said, dropping down onto the cushions next to him._

_“Huh?” Yugi jumped a little at Atem’s sudden appearance. He dropped both hands from his stomach and instead used both to push himself up a little more. He looked up into Atem’s worried eyes and tilted his head to the side. “Oh, hey Other Me. I didn’t hear you come up. All finished with the shop?”_

_“For the day,” Atem answered. All signs of discomfort were gone from Yugi’s face and he was smiling up at Atem now. He wondered if Yugi was hiding symptoms from him again, like he’d done in the past, so Atem wouldn’t worry._

_Atem placed a hand on Yugi’s arm and asked, “Be honest. Are you feeling okay?”_

_Yugi’s smile faltered slightly and he shrugged his shoulders. “Yeah. I feel fine.”_

_Atem shook his head. “You didn’t look that way when I came upstairs. You looked like you were in pain.”_

_Yugi frowned and shifted in his spot. He brought a hand up to rest over his growing bump. “Not pain. I’m just really uncomfortable,” He explained, putting some of Atem’s fears to rest. Then Yugi smirked and added, “I tried sleeping but your kid wouldn’t let me.”_

_Atem couldn’t help laughing at the way Yugi said that. “My kid?” He held a hand up to his chest. “Since when is it_ my _kid?”_

_“Since it won’t let me take a nap,” Yugi groaned a little dramatically. “Keeps moving around and poking me.”_

_Atem glanced at the clock on the wall and saw they still had a few more minutes before they’d have to leave for Yugi’s check-up. He took the opportunity to lean into Yugi side, sliding his hand next to Yugi’s. Atem could feel why Yugi couldn’t get to sleep. They baby was_ very _active today._

_“Is that so?” Yugi nodded sadly. Atem knew Yugi was so looking forward to his nap. Atem kissed his cheek and offered, “Let me see if I can help with that.” Atem leaned forward, far enough so his face was just inches from Yugi stomach. “Hello, Little One. It’s not nice to keep your daddy up so much. He needs his rest. Do you think you could settle down in there?”_

_Atem continued to run his hand slowly over Yugi’s stomach, hushing softly. After a moment he could feel the baby’s movements softening until they were only small nudges and light movements. Atem smiled at his success and patted lightly. “Ah, there we go. That’s a good baby.”_

_When Atem looked up to Yugi he was looking down at him in awe._

_“How did you do that?” Yugi’s whole body relaxed into the couch. “I’ve been trying for hours to get the baby to calm down.”_

_Atem sat back, leaning into Yugi’s side but keeping his hand flat on his stomach. “I guess the baby just likes the sound of my voice.”_

_Yugi turned his head, nuzzling the side of Atem’s face. “I think it’s because the baby loves you.” He brought a hand up and cupped Atem’s cheek. “Just like I do.”_

_Just then Atem felt a strong kick aimed right into his palm which also caused Yugi to wince. He shifted in his seat again, saying, “See? The baby agrees.”_

_Atem used a single finger, tapping the spot the baby kicked in reproach. “I thought I told you to be nicer.”_

_Yugi sighed. “I can’t wait to have my body back.”_

_“It’ll be over before you know it.”_

_Yugi laughed, saying, “Only nineteen weeks and four days until my due date… But who’s counting?” He turned his head up to look at Atem. “I thought maybe now’s a good time to start on the baby’s room. We don’t want to put it off too much longer.”_

_“That’s probably a good idea. We’ll have to start cleaning out the spare bedroom at home first.”_

_The extra room of their two bedroom apartment had been dubbed perfect for storage of odds and ends that didn’t have another home like stuff from Yugi’s childhood. Tattered games, old gaming systems, and other miscellaneous items were scattered about. It wouldn’t be too much work to clean it out._

_“Actually… I had another idea.”_

_“Oh? Do share.”_

_“Well, I know we only just renewed our contract on the apartment before we lost Grandpa,” Yugi paused, looking away thoughtfully. Atem recognized the hurt in his husband’s eyes as he remembered the older man. He knew that the pain of that loss still stung and it had taken a long time for Yugi to even be okay with coming back into this building. He turned back to Atem but kept his eyes down. “And I know we talked about moving in here when it was up but I’d hate to put so much work into setting up the baby’s room to move so soon after. I thought maybe we could just move into here early? Maybe rent out our apartment in the meantime?”_

_It’s true. They’d discussed the possibility of moving into the space above the shop when they felt ready. It was silly to pay for a separate apartment anyway when they had everything they needed right here. The only downside was the contract they signed was for two years._

_“I think that’s a smart idea. It’ll be easier to move before the baby’s here anyway. Did you have any ideas about what you wanted to do with the nursery?”_

_Atem’s question seemed to perk Yugi up a little. “I found a few ideas I really liked online but I can’t decide what I want. I think it might be easier after today. The doctor said as long as the baby’s in the right position she’ll be able to tell if it’s a boy or girl.”_

_“I remember.” Atem was just as excited to find out what gender the baby was as Yugi. In fact, knowing that helped him get so much done in so little time down in the shop. Just then he noticed how late it was getting. “We should probably get going or we might miss our opportunity.”_

_\---_

_Dr. Kida’s office always stayed open late for Yugi. They understood the attention they drew and how stressful that could be. It was just easier to have the appointments after the office closed._

_The staff there were very nice and what made it better was that they were also discreet. They always greeted the couple with warm smiles and Atem thanked the Gods for that. He could only imagine how much harder this would be on Yugi if they didn’t have a friendly office to go to._

_The nurse walked them into the back where she took Yugi’s weight and blood pressure. Her voice was kind as she asked him how he was feeling. She was wheeling the ultrasound machine over next to the table when Dr. Kida, a short, curvy woman wearing a white coat over a knee length, gray dress, knocked on the door and entered._

_“Hello to my two favorite soon-to-be parents.” Though it sounded like some cliché a doctor would say Atem suspected there was some truth behind it. She’d already made comments about how she admired how Atem watched out for Yugi and how great it was that Yugi was willing to do anything as long as it benefited the baby. It was sad to think there were actually people out there that didn’t think the same way as they did._

_The nurse handed her the chart she marked down with Yugi’s new measurements. The doctor read over the paper and Atem noticed her smile fall slightly._

_“Is something wrong?”_

_“Yugi’s weight is good, right where we want him to be, but I noticed his blood pressure and heart rate are a little higher than usual.”_

_“He hasn’t been sleeping well recently,” Atem spoke before Yugi could reply that everything was okay. Yugi looked to Atem, a little peeved that he answered for him. Atem sent him an apologetic look before turning back to the doctor and adding, “The baby’s been very active. Could that be why?”_

_“It’s possible.” Dr. Kida tilted her head to the side in consideration. “The baby’s starting to kick more?” Yugi nodded. “The baby’s getting bigger and space in there is getting tight. I can see why it would be hard to get sleep.”_

_“I think it’s just because I was really excited today. All day I’ve been thinking about this appointment. You told us last time you might be able to tell us what gender the baby is today.”_

_She laughed. “If I’d known it’d affect you this much I would’ve let it be a surprise. Your blood pressure has already been an issue before. Have you had any more dizzy spells?"_

_"No. I've been following all of your instructions."_

_"That's good. We’ll keep an eye on your vitals and recheck them at the next visit. We don’t want this to become a trend,” She turned to the machine and flipped a switch to turn it on. “Now let’s see if your baby wants to cooperate today.”_

_Yugi laid back on the table and exposed his stomach just like he’d done at their other appointments. The doctor squeezed some clear jelly on top and used a wand to spread it out._

_The room always went completely silent during this time as the doctor searched for specific things, pointing out the head, arms, legs, little toes and fingers._

_“It looks like the baby is growing nicely. The size is right where it should be,” She commented and hit a button to turn on the sound. A fast, steady thumping filled the room, “Heartbeat’s strong.”_

_“That’s good to hear,” Yugi breathed out. Atem knew that this was Yugi’s favorite part of these visits. There was just something about hearing the little heartbeat that got to him. Atem squeezed his hand._

_“I agree. Now let’s see if I can tell what you’re having so you can finally get some rest.”_

_It went quiet again, the doctor humming as she moved the wand to different spots trying to get different angles. A few minutes passed by and Atem was starting to think today wasn’t the day._

_“Perfect,” The doctor trilled, freezing the screen quickly. She turned to the both of them. “Ready to find out?”_

_Yugi looked to Atem and of course he nodded back to him. Yugi answered for the both of them, “Yes.”_

 

* * *

“A girl.”

“What?” Joey stops right in front of a closed door upstairs.

“The baby.” Atem keeps his head down. “We’d only just found out that the baby was a girl.”

Atem couldn’t put into words how thrilled he’d been to find out they’d been having a daughter. He’d thought the universe was giving him back what he’d lost so many years ago. Now he knows the universe is never that kind.

Atem opens the door and they bring the box inside. He see’s Joey look around the room, taking in all the little details of the recently renovated room.

“You’ve been busy,” Joey manages softly.

Atem doesn’t need to look around the room to know what it looks like. After all, he’s the one that did all the work on it.

He keeps his eyes trained to the floor. “Yugi had a very specific image of what he wanted for the baby.”

Atem doesn’t need to see Joey’s face to know he looks heartbroken and he knows if they stay up here much longer it’ll end with a mutual breakdown so he keeps moving.

He moves toward the door saying, “We should get back down to the shop.” He’s relieved when he hears Joey’s steps follow quickly behind him.

Joey’s quiet for the rest of the day, only talking to Atem when he has to and Atem is so grateful for it. He doesn’t have the energy to socialize after the day he’s been having. Part of him also knows it’s because being up in what was supposed to be the baby’s room hit close to home for Joey too. Yugi was his best friend and that loss couldn’t be easy for him either.

Atem locks the doors to the shop and when he turns around he finds Joey looking at him expectantly.

“Something on your mind, Joey?”

“There’s something you should know and I wanted you to find out from me.” Joey hesitates and Atem can see he’s having trouble finding the right words. “I’ve been trying to wait for the best time to tell ya but I don’t think there ever will be.” Joey stops again and it feels like an eternity before he finally says it. “Mai’s pregnant.”

Atem lets out a slow breath and his vision goes a little blurry. Out of all the things he thought Joey might say to him that certainly hadn’t even made it onto the list. He and Mai had postponed their wedding plans when things had gone south with Yugi. This must not have been something they planned.

Atem brought his focus back to Joey, standing there with his head cast down and it suddenly hit Atem. All day Joey had this knowledge, trying to find the right time to tell his friend but knowing how wrong it could go.

Maybe Joey expected him to be angry, or even spiteful but Atem couldn’t be. Joey was his friend and he was only telling him this because he didn’t want him to be blindsided by it in the future, not to rub it in. Plus, Joey was probably right. No matter when he decided to tell Atem this news, it never would've been a good time. He would always be reminded of what was stolen from him.

With a forced smile Atem said, “That’s great news, Joey. I’m happy for you.” And he was. Once he pushed past his own hurt he really, truly was happy for his friend.

“Really?”

“Of course.”

Joey rubs at the back of his neck. “It just doesn’t feel right.”

Atem nodded sadly. “Just because things didn’t go as planned in my life… Well, it doesn’t mean this isn’t an opportunity to celebrate. You’ll make an amazing father.”

“Yeah,” Joey agreed with a little twitch of a smile to his lips, but it turned into a scowl just as quickly. “It’s just… We should be celebrating you and Yugi. It shouldn’t’ve gone down like this.” He shakes his head, trying to stay optimistic. “But we can’t give up hope... Right? I know Yugi doesn’t have a lot of time left but-“

“Yugi never had time,” Atem says, cutting Joey off. In the beginning Atem had been optimistic too but as the days turned into weeks turned into months… Let’s just say he’s running out of hope. Now he can’t help but be realistic for the sake of his own mental health. “He already endured more than the doctors thought. Now-” But Atem stops himself. He can’t bare to say the truth of the matter out loud. Once he says it he knows it’s like admitting defeat.

“Now?” Joey asks carefully.

Atem’s shoulders sag and he shakes his head slowly. “Now I don’t know what to think. And it kills me. It kills me knowing there’s nothing I can do but sit here and wait. He needs me and there’s nothing I can do.”

Atem’s never felt so helpless in his life. He’s always been able to take hold of any situation and steer it around but he’s at a loss with this one.  How can a man who's manipulated magical creatures and wielded powers beyond what any normal human can even imagine not fix this? After all he’s gone through he can even still feel the remnants of his royal powers flowing through his veins.

It was a gift from the Gods themselves that him and his family bore such a strong connection to these ancient powers but without the millennium items to help concentrate it, he could never properly manipulate it. At one point he thought he could use it to help with Yugi, even bringing Ishizu’s guidance into play but they couldn’t come up with anything short of creating another set of millennium items but that wasn’t even a real option.

Atem hears Joey’s footsteps and then feels a hand come down on his shoulder. “He’s stronger then you think.”

That’s true. Yugi’s always taken the roughest path with the grace of a saint. Even with this impossible pregnancy all Yugi needed was some time to come to terms with it, but once he did he took every step to make sure the baby had everything she needed.

“I know.” Atem lifts his hand to covers Joey’s. He says the only thing that comes to his mind in that moment. “Yugi would never give up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A girl! Aww poor Atem...   
> I'm really mean to Atem... At some point he deserves a happy ending....
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave Kudos and Comments!

**Author's Note:**

> SO MUCH MYSTERY!
> 
> As you can see there will be a ton of flashbacks so if anyone has a hard time keeping up with them let me know so I can try to fix it.
> 
> Please leave comments and let me know if this is even worth continuing and if you like it, drop me a kudos!
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
